The arrival of an old friend
by Linn St.Domarniel
Summary: Rory's highschool friend Kiera shows up in Hartford with a broken heart and a desire not to face her predestined future just yet.She mets Logan, Finn and the others and her new life begins. will Kiera be the one to tame Finn or is it the other way around?
1. lost and confused

Chapter 1. Lost and confused.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kiera Wyndam asked herself while she was wandering around amongst the beautiful old buildings of Yale campus. She had tried to find Rorys dormitory for an hour without succeeding. The sportsbag with hastily packed clothes on her back was starting to feel heavy and her usually so comfortable high heel boots were starting to pinch her toes.

"How on earth did I manage to drop my cellphone in the one puddle of water in the train station." She wondered to herself. That was the worst part. Her trusty phone was now lying severely water damaged in her purse. So she couldn't even call Rory and ask her to meet her.

All of a sudden she heard voices in front of her. She saw two guys straggling around, singing. They where obviously quite drunk.

" Excuse me!" she called "Can you please help me? I think I'm lost."

"Who's there? Who's there?" the shorter of the guys called out as they approached. "Oh, look Finn. Pretty lady in distress!"

"How can we help you love?" Finn asked. " _Huh, Australian."_ Kiera thought.

The two guys stopped right in front of her and Kiera could smell the alcohol exuding from them. Suddenly she didn't think they would be much help, but where's the harm in asking? "I'm looking for a friends dormitory, Brandford Hall. I've been looking for an hour but this campus is huge! And dark..You wouldn't happen to know which way?"

"No." Finn said and smiled a crooked smile.

"Of course not." the other guy answered. " Finn couldn't find his head if it wasn't attached to his body. My name is Colin by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Kiera" Kiera said and shook hands with both men."Nice to meet you. So, Colin, do you know how to find Branford Hall?"

"No idea. Logan knows."

"Aha, and who's Logan?"

"Logan? Logan's my buddy. His girl lives in Brandford Hall and…"

"Hold on a minute!" Kiera said as she mentally connected the dots. "Your friend is Logan Huntzberger?"

"That's right. And his girlfriend.."

"Is Rory Gilmore" Kiera finished the sentence. "Rory is the girl I'm looking for. We're old friends."

"Fabulous!" Finn exclaimed. "so why don't we all just go see the lovely Rory then?"

"Because you don't know how to get there!" Kiera pointed out.

"Why don't we just call her up and ask her." Colin said as he got his cellphone out of his blazerpocket. "Let's see…"

"Allow me" Kiera said and reached for the phone. Ignoring Colins indignant protests she quickly dialled Rory's number.

Rory's dormitory. Rory and Logan were lying on her bed having a nice cuddle when her cellphone rang.

"Odd, it's Colin." Rory said. "Is you phone switched off?" she asked Logan as she answered the call.

"Hey Colin. What's up?"

"Hi Rory. It's me, Kiera."

"Kiera? Why are you calling me from Colin's cellphone? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm here, Yale campus. Hey listen, it's a really long story. Can we talk about it later. Right now I just need to know how to get to your place. I'm kinda lost and Colin and Finn are a little too drunk to know were they are, much less were you are."

"I'm not that drunk!" Rory could hear Finn protesting in the background. Oh joy, she thought. My engaged friend lost on campus with Finn, the lover of all redheads. And Kiera was a very beautiful redhead.

"Umm, ok. Can you tell me were you are right now?"

"I'm in between two houses called Stevenson and Shelly." Kiera said. Finn and Colin had started to sing again in the background.

"Ok, sit tight. I'll come and get you. I'll be there in five. Now can I talk to Colin, please?"

"Great! Thanks hon. Colin! Rory wants to talk to you"

"Hello, my lady" Rory heard Colins voice on the line and could hear Finn coming on to Kiera in the background.

"Hi Colin. I'm coming to get Kiera. Can you guys stay with her for five minutes?"

"Sure. It will be our immense pleasure!"

"Thanks! Oh, and tell Finn to lay off. The pretty lady is engaged."

Rory hung up and turned to Logan.

"A friend of my is here. I have to go and get her. You coming?"

Kiera laughed at the funny thing Finn had just said. This guy was fun! He didn't even try to be funny, he just was. She saw Colin putting his phone back in his pocket and he came over to them.

"Finn! Rory wanted me to tell you to lay off, the lady is engaged."

"Really? Aww, honey, you're breaking my heart! Are you quite sure you're engaged?"

"Well.." Kiera started but then changed her mind. " Yes, Finn, sadly I am engaged to be married."

Five minutes later Rory arrived.

"Where is Logan, love?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Honor called in a panic so he had to go. Hi Kiera, good to see you!" she said as she hugged her friend. " Has these two scoundrels behaved themselves?"

"Yes, they've been great." Kiera replied. "Rory, it's great to see you too. But my feet are killing me. Can we please go to your room?"

"Yes, of course! Bye guys and thanks!"

"Are you leaving? But when will I see you again, my love? Please don't leave me!" Finn said to Kiera with his best drama voice. Then he and Colin went on their way and Rory and Kiera started to walk towards Rory's dorm.

"Quite the characters, those two." Kiera marked.

"Yes, that they are."


	2. why are you really here?

Chapter 2. Why are you really here?

Back at Rory's dorm Kiera and Rory started to make the extra bed for Kiera. Rory was really wondering what her friend was doing here. Not that it wasn't great to see her, Kiera was a hoot to hang out with and with finals just over they would have all the time in the world. But still. What had happened to make her friend come all the way from Stanford without notice?

"Um, Kiera. I have to ask; why are you here? Has something happened? Does James know where you are?" Rory asked. Kiera could see the concern on her face. She sighed and sat down on the newly made bed.

"No. He doesn't know. And he probably wouldn't care. He..he dumped me, Rory. The engagement is off"

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. He wasn't really clear on the details. I think he met someone else. When I started to pressure him for an explanation he kinda blew up. He started yelling at me. Then he grabbed me and shook me. He was out of control Rory! Anyways, it ended with him shoving me so hard that I hit my back on the windowsill and broke the window."

"Oh my God!" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't want to stay and I couldn't go home so I came here. Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Yes of course! You can stay for as long as you want."

Rory sat down beside Kiera and gave her a hug.

"Ouch! Remember: back and windowsill." Kiera said when her friend accidentally squeezed her back in a very bruised spot.

"Oh, sorry! Can I see, please? Do we need to get you to a hospital?" Rory asked.

"No, it's okay. But when it happened; I thought my back was broken." Kiera said as she turned her back and rolled up her shirt.

Rory couldn't believe it. Her friends lower back was completely black and blue.

"Oh, Jez! James did this? I can't believe it. I though he was one of the really nice guys."

"Yeah well, so did I. Only goes to prove you never really know anybody, doesn't it?" Kiera said with a crooked smile as she rolled down her shirt again. Rory was very worried. She wanted to call the police but what good would that do. James wasn't anywhere near here.

"We have to go and report this to the police tomorrow, Kiera. You aren't going to let him get away with this, are you?"

"I don't know. Can I sleep on it?" Kiera said. She really hadn't made up her mind yet. Her first thought had been to report the whole thing. But still, it was James they where talking about. He had been her boyfriend for four years! And he wasn't really a violent person. All these thoughts where going through her head but she didn't want to discuss any of them with Rory at the moment. Maybe everything would be clearer in the morning.


	3. that's why we love her

Chapter 3. That's why we love her.

Rory left a note on her bed as she snuck out of the room. _Good morning. Didn't want to wake you. I'm in the park. Call me when you read this. R´_

Kiera obviously needed the sleep and she, Rory, had to meet Logan and the others. When she arrived in the park Stephanie was already setting up the picnic table. Logan and Colin were busy teasing Finn, who was so hung over he really did look rather green.

"Hey"

"Hey Ace", Logan got up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I've missed you all night. How is your friend?"

"Oh, she's still asleep. She's in pretty bad shape. Her fiancé ended their engagement pretty viciously yesterday. That's why she came here; she didn't want to stay in her apartment."

"Why didn't she go home then? If she went to Chilton she must live pretty near here."

Rory and Logan settled down on the blanket as Rory started to relate the history of her friend.

"Well, her family is from here originally but she didn't grow up here. Her parents sent her here when it was time for her to go to Chilton. She lived with an old friend of they family who died last summer. But Kiera grew up in Kuala Lumpur."

"She grew up in Malaysia?" Colin asked incredulously.

"Mhm. Her parents still live there. It's the headquarters of the family business."

"And what _does_ her family do?" Stephanie asked curiously.

Rory put her head to the side and squinted against the sun behind Stephanie. " Ever heard of Wyndam Enterprises?" she asked.

"Wyndam Enterprises?" Finn said, suddenly startled awake. "As in Wyndam Medicals, Wyndam Aeronautics and Wyndam Agronomics? **That** Wyndam Enterprises?"

"One and the same. Kiera is their only daughter. And therefore just as filthy rich as you guys." She said the last part teasingly to all of them.

"Wow. Beautiful, rich and, if I heard you correctly, recently available." Colin assessed.

" No no no. Not available. She's been really hurt. Heartbroken. She is still very much off limits. That applies to you, Robert and especially YOU." Rory pointed a warning finger at Finn.

"Me?" he asked innocently. " I would never get involved with a girl like her!"

"Ha ha. You never really get involved with anyone, do you? So I guess that's not promising to much on your part. But I mean it, Finn. The last thing Kiera needs right now is some charming Aussie fratboy doing a number on her. So try to control your instincts. And your hormones."

"All right, all right. I will be nice, but not to nice."

"Good! Thank you."

They all turned to the food and had just started eating when Rory's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. I'm up now. Showered and dressed. So how do I find you guys? And do you have any food at home? I'm starving."

"We're having a picnic, so yes, all the food you can eat. Just go out side, round the building and straight on ´till you see the park. You should see us from there."

"Right. Thanks. See you in a minute then."

A few minutes later Kiera came walking over to them. She had her hair let down and its dark red colour made it sparkle like fire in the sunshine. Rory noticed that she had borrowed her brown knee length cardigan and a pair of sneakers. She looked better then last night but still a little worn around the edges and Rory could just assume that her choice of cardigan had been based on preventing her shirt riding up and revealing her bruised back to anyone.

"Hi, sweetie!" Rory jumped up and hugged her friend gently. "Everyone, this is Kiera Wyndam. Kiera, this is Logan.."

Logan got up and shook her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"…and Stephanie…"

"Hi, welcome to Yale."

"…and I believe you have already met Colin and Finn." Rory concluded the introductions.

"Ah, yes." Kiera smiled at Colin and Finn. "My knights in, well, not shining armour maybe, but equipped with telephones, which is much more important. And how are you two feeling today? A bit hung over perhaps?" she teased as she settled down on the blanket between Rory and Finn.

Finn shrugged. "I've been worse. And anyways, seeing my lovely lady again is definitely the best cure ever."

Rory shot him a warning glare, but Kiera just laughed. "You are a charmer, aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to get you anywhere here."

"I'm crushed." Finn said and theatrically but his hand over his heart. "But that's okay. Rory has just warned us all off again. Friends: off limits."

Kiera laughed again. "Yes, our Rory takes good care of her friends." She looked over at her friend affectionately and nudged her shoulder with her own. "Always has. That's part of the reason we love her so much." Kiera and Rory exchanged a knowing smile. Two friend who had been thru a lot together.

"Now; what's there to eat? I'm starving."

Rory laughed as well and they all turned back to the food and a lot of pleasant small talk. It was the best time Kiera had had for quite some time.


	4. not going back

Chapter 4. Not going back.

After the picnic, Rory and Kiera returned to Rory's room. It had been a great afternoon in the park and Kiera didn't really like the fact that now Rory would probably bring up the whole James situation again. She decided to do a pre-emptive strike even though the truth was that she was still as confused and uncertain about what to do as ever.

"So, about the whole police report-thing…I don't want to do it." She said and could immediately see that Rory was going to start to argue.

"I don't want to do it." She continued and put up her hands to stop Rory's response. "But I will write everything down. Exactly as I remember it happening and you can interview me and get it on tape if you want to. I also would like you to photograph my bruises. That way, it will all be documented and if he ever lays a hand or threatens me again, I will report it and I'll have this to back me up."

Rory though about this for a moment. "I still think you should report him right now. But I guess it has to be your decision."

"I've just told you my decision. Now, let's get on with it." Kiera said and handed Rory her camera and started to pull off her t-shirt.

A couple of hours later they where finished with the documentation and Kiera came out into the common room after spending almost half an hour on the phone.

" I just got off the phone with Jessie." She told Rory. "She will send my clothes to your mom's house tomorrow. Kaddie and Lovisa is going to help her pack."

"Okay. We can go get the clothes as soon as they arrive if you want to. At least some of them. We're going to have to move out of here be the end of next week though. I'm going back to Stars Hollow over the summer. What about you? You can stay with me and mom if you like." Rory offered.

"Yes! Thank you. That would be great. I really don't want to spend another summer in K.L. It gets way to hot and tourist-invaded."

"Good. That's settled then. We are going to have a great summer!" Rory smiled at her friend. She was genuinely happy to have her here, even if it might cut in on her Logan-time. Kiera was happy about this to. She felt safe and at home here at Yale and in Stars Hollow. Safe like she hadn't ever felt while living with James or even with her parents in Kuala Lumpur. Maybe everything would really turn out all right. Then she started to think about what to do when summer ended. Would she go back to Stanford or would she have to go back to Malasyia? Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She didn't have to do either! Why not simply stay at the very place that felt so much like home to her?

"Ror. Is your grandpa still friends with the dean of Yale?"

" Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I was just thinking about what I will do after summerbreak. I don't want to go back to Stanford. Heck, I only went there because of James in the first place. I know; very Felicity...But anyhow, maybe your grandpa can get me an interview and I could transfer here. This is where I wanted to go to begin with."

"That sound like a great idea. Maybe you could come with me to Friday night dinner and we can get to work on that." Rory said with humour in her tone. "It would be great to have some company to dinner. Since mom stopped going they are getting quite dull. And nagging. Grandma loves the idea of me marrying Logan you see." She made a grimace that Kiera just couldn't help laughing at. Relatives playing matchmakers was a subject that was all to familiar to her. Her great aunt Bunny still claimed credit for bringing her and James together. Yeah. And look how well that turned out.´ she thought sardonically to her self.

A/N I know the story isn't exactly moving forward at the moment but I really want you all to get where Kiera is coming from and what her mindset is like before this new life of hers begin. But I sometimes tend to get hooked on unimportent details. If you think that is the case: please review. Love that! And Jas, thanks for your encouragement. You get what characters intruige me. But how will we get there? There might just be a few surprises along the way. Have a good one. ya'll.


	5. Friday night with the Gilmores

Chapter 5. Friday night with the Gilmores

"So tell me. Where did you sneak off to last night?" Kiera asked her driver as she and Rory were on their way to the Gilmore Residence for Friday night dinner. Rory glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and made a face.

"So you were awake? You weren't supposed so find out about that."

"Oh come on! We both know that stealth isn't your strongpoint. And apparently not Logan's either. You were about as silent as baby elephants! Now tell me; what was it all about?"

Rory sighed and considered. Kiera could be an awful nag when she wanted to know something. It was probably easier to just tell her.

"Okay. But you have to promise never to mention this to any of the guys, unless they bring it up first."

"Cross my heart and swear to die." Kiera smiled.

"It's a secret society at Yale called the Life and Death Brigade. We have events sometimes and this was the last event before summer."

"Oh, so these are the guys who made you jump off a seven story building. So what did you do last night? Have you advanced to nine story buildings?"

"No. I can't tell you. It was just some average mischief-making. Now don't ask any more questions or I'll have to kill you." Rory said in mock seriousness. They pulled up on the Gilmore's driveway and Rory killed the engine.

"Ready for your first ever Fridaynight dinner slash horror?" Rory asked her friend. "It will probably include a lot of questions about you and James and a lot of prodding into my relationship with Logan, laced with not so subtle hints about marriage and gorgeous kids in our future with blond hair and stunning blue eyes."

"Been thru this before have you?"

"You wouldn't believe the things they said when I brought Logan here for dinner." Rory concluded and shook her head as she got out of the car.

"So, Rory told me that you just broke up with your fiancée." Emily said during the first course. Rory just rolled her eyes. _Here we go.´_ she tought. Kiera didn't look rattled though.

"Yes. That's right. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Well, maybe not. So many young people nowadays just don't seem to have the will to sacrifice what's necessary to keep their relationship together. They lack commitment." Emily continued. Kiera groaned inwardly and gritted her teeth.

"I guess so. But sometimes maybe that's preferable to them being stuck in a situation that's not making them happy." She calmly replied.

"Maybe so. But I still think.."

"Grandma, can you pass the dressing, please?" Rory interrupted and quickly went on: "Grandpa, Kiera has something that she needs to ask you."

"Oh? Tell me." Richard said, glad to get away from Emily's uncomfortable questions to Rory's friend.

"Well, sir, as you know I go to Stanford University, but originally my plan was to go to Yale. I applied and was accepted but I chose to go with James instead. But now that that is over," she cast a sideways glance at Emily and hoped she wouldn't change back to that subject. "I really would like to transfer to Yale and I wondered if you could help me get a meeting with the Dean of admissions. I know he is an old friend of yours."

"Are you sure that you want to transfer?" Richard wondered. "I would gladly help you, but not if this is just some spur of the moment thing brought on by recent events."

"It isn't, sir. I have been staying with Rory for a few days now and I really like Yale. I really want this transfer." Kiera answered.

"Well, I see what I can do about that then." Richard smiled and went on to talk about all of Yale's strongpoints. With this to hinder Emily's further inquiries into the two young women's lives, the rest of the dinner was quite enjoyable.

A week later Kiera borrowed Rory's car to go to Yale and her first meeting with the Dean of admissions. She was really nervous about it. This meeting would after all decide if she could stay in this place that she liked so much or if she had to go back to Stanford. Going back to Malaysia without having finished her education was not an option. Not for her and certainly not for her parents.

"Miss Wyndam?" A gentleman approached her with his hand outstretched.

"Yes! That's me. Dean Lindbergh?"

"Yes. So you are the young lady that Richard spoke so warmly of. You're a friend of his granddaughter I gather?" He said as he showed Kiera into his office and offered her a chair and a glass of water.

"Yes. Rory and I went to Chilton together."

"So I see." He looked thru some papers. "And you went to Stanford but want to transfer here. May I ask why?"

Kiera started to explain her reasons, sans James, and then they proceeded to talk about Kiera's family and her will to take over the family empire and her need to be properly prepared to do so. Overall, Kiera went out of the Dean's office an hour later feeling pretty good about the whole interview. Dean Lindbergh had obviously been impressed with her strong feelings about the family business and her plans for its future. A future that included Kiera as the head of every board meeting. Her family had raised her to appreciate everything that they had worked so hard to build for two generations. The fact that she had worked in different parts of the company since the age of fourteen had only worked to strengthen that appreciation. But at the same time, she was terrified. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she ran the whole company into the ground? She realised that that wasn't really possible, what with the board and everything, but the fears were still there. That was part of the reason why she didn't want to go back to Malaysia just yet. While she was in the U.S. she could concentrate on doing well in her education and didn't have to put it to practical test.

Her thoughts were still a little jumbled when she arrived back in Stars Hollow. She tried to put it from her mind. It wasn't much she could do about it right now anyways.

"Hi." Rory came out of the front door. "Don't get out of the car. We've got to go to the post office. The rest of you're clothes and stuff has arrived. Also, Jessie called to let you know that James won't let them take your furniture into storage." She got into the car and Kiera sighed.

"Right. Just what I need. Is he really going to fight me about MY furniture?" She shook her head. "Did you give Jessie my new cell phone number?"

"Yeah. She said she would pass it on to everyone. She seems like a nice girl, I'm sorry I haven't met her."

"Maybe you will. If I get the transfer she will probably insist on visiting." Kiera smiled.

The girls were just putting the last box into Rory's room when Loralai came in.

"Hi, my college girls! Haven't you finished with the summer move yet? I thought you finished yesterday?" she said as Rory's cell phone rang.

"We did." Kiera answered as Rory went to answer her phone. "This is my stuff. Jessie sent them to me by mail."

"Oh. That's a lot of stuff you got there. Just for this summer?" Loralai sounded surprised.

"No. I'm hoping that they'll let me transfer to Yale and even if they don't… I can't have my stuff in James apartment. It creeps me out." Kiera said. Loralai could see from her expression that this wasn't a topic that the young woman wanted to keep discussing, so she let is slide.

"That was Logan." Rory said as she closed her phone. "He and I have been "invited" to this party his parents are hosting in New York next weekend. He said that you could come too if you wanted." Rory said to Kiera. "Apparently the whole gang is going to be there. Could actually be fun if we're not completely kidnapped by Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. So what do you say? Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. A party sounds fun."

Rory just snorted. "You, if anyone, should know that these parties are rarely fun. But it's at the Plaza so the possibilities of forming a sub-party are pretty much endless. So, we'll go?"

"We'll go." Kiera concluded. "I just have to find the box that contains my dresses…"

For the rest of the evening, Kiera and the two Gilmores were busy sorting thru clothes and organising Rory's room to accommodate two college girls with way to much clothes.

A/N: Kind of a long one. But stay with me. Next chapter: the party in N.Y.

And keep reviewing.


	6. the party

A/N. All right. "The party" is up. Kind of a long one.

Chapter 6. The party

"Hurry up, Kiera! We've got to leave like five minutes ago!" Rory shouted as she ran out the door with her partydress over her shoulder and her purse and backpack in hand.

"All right, all right! I'm right behind you." Kiera answered and picked her things up from the bed and ran for the door.

"Bye, Loralai!" she called as she ran through the livingroom.

"Bye, mom! We'll be back on Sunday." Rory said and came back inside to give her mom a quick hug and a kiss.

The drive to New York was smooth and they arrived right on schedule.

"See, no hurry." Kiera complained. "Logan's not even here. Wasn't he supposed to meet us outside?"

"No. I think he said inside. And he's really bad with keeping times anyway."

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Well, if you knew that, what was all the rush about?"

"Because I hate being late. You know that."

They got their things out of the car and went inside the Plaza lobby as the valet drove the car away.

"I still don't see Huntzberger. We might as well check in." Kiera said as she started towards the receptionist's desk.

"Ah, miss Wyndam! How nice to see you again." An elderly gentleman had intercepted the girls on their way.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. Good to see you too. Did you know I was coming?"

"Yes, we did. Mr. Huntzberger informed us when he did the reservations for miss Gilmore. And this would be miss Gilmore, I presume?" he turned to Rory.

"Yes, hi. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Excellent. Mr. Huntzberger asked me to make sure you got to your rooms. He's waiting upstairs with his friends. Follow me, please."

Two bellboys arrived to take the girls luggage and they followed Mr. Parker to the elevators.

"Why does that man know who you are?" Rory asked her friend under her breath.

"I've been here with my parents a number of times over the years and Mr. Parker has always taken care of us." Kiera answered with a smile. "He is the sweetest old man you'll ever meet. You'll see."

Upstairs the party obviously had already started. Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert were all already changed and sat around a table playing poker and drinking. Rory simply couldn't resist. "Honey, I'm home." She called as they went into the sittingroom of the suite.

"Hey, Ace!" Logan pulled her down on his lap and kissed her hard. "You're late."

"No, we're not. We arrived right on time. It was the walk and ride all the way up here that made us late."

"Hi, Kiera. How are you?" Finn said as he let his gaze run up and down her body. She really was the prettiest thing he ever saw. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks. At least, not before we're done with the hot curling-iron." She smiled. "So when does this shindig get started?"

"You girls have two hours to get ready." Logan said after quickly consulting his watch. "Kiera's suite is right a cross the hall, if you want to use that as a dressing room."

"Kiera gets her own suite?" Rory asked. "And where do I sleep?"

"You, my fair, are sleeping right here with me." Logan answered with a wolfish grin on his beautiful face. "I miss you like crazy and there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight tonight."

"I miss you too." Rory smiled and kissed her boyfriend. It turned out to be a rather intense kiss.

"Okay you two. Break up the love-fest." Kiera interrupted. "We need to go get ready." She continued and grabbed her friends arm, ignoring Logan's and Rory's protests. "Bye, guys. See you in an hour." She dragged Rory to the door. Behind them she heard Colin say: "You two really need to get a room!"

"And this is?" Logan answered. Kiera couldn't help smiling as she heard the guys laughing. It was so good to see how crazy Logan and Rory were about each other. It restored her faith in love.

An hour and a half later the girls walked back into the room. The guys were now watching a movie on the big screen TV and chatting away like little old ladies. But when the girls entered they were bound to turn their heads.

"Beautiful!" Logan said as he rose and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Rory's dark hair fell in tight curls around her face and was pinned up in the back. She wore a startling blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly and the diamond and pearl earrings that Logan had given her for her birthday.

Finn couldn't take his eyes from Kiera. _That girl would be beautiful dressed in a paper garbagebag, but this…_ He could almost hear his blood humming in response to her. Kiera's dark red hair fell in soft curls down her back. Her almond-shaped green eyes were sooted and a faint blush was visible on her high cheekbones. She wore a black one-shouldered dress and almost no jewelry except tiny pearls in her ears and a slim, twisted gold link around her left ankle. Just above the gold link was visible the first sign of the wild-child that lived beneath her polished exterior. A tattoo in form of a Chinese symbol.

"You have a tattoo." He stated.

"What? Oh, yeah." Kiera looked down at her ankle. "Actually, I have two. I have a phoenix right here." She pointed to her right shoulder.

"And what does the sign mean?"

"It's mandarin for fire." She was surprised that this was the only thing he said to her. When she had been miserable and looking far from her best, he had said she was pretty. Now that she actually felt pretty all he could say was "You've got a tattoo."? _What's up with me? Am I really miffed that he's not saying I'm pretty? Why do I care what he thinks? _Kiera was feeling rather annoyed with herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her hair.

"So, should we go downstairs? The party will be starting soon, right?" she asked Logan.

"Yeah, let's go down. My parents want to meet you and Rory and if we catch them now maybe we can avoid them for the rest of the night." He grinned.

Finn offered Kiera his arm and they all went down to the ballroom.

The band was playing and a lot of people were dancing. _The Huntzbergers must be very pleased._ Kiera thought as she stirred her drink. The meeting with Logan's parents had gone really well, but Logan and Rory had been whisked away to meet an endless string of old, important family friends. So much for being able to avoid the parents for the rest of the evening… Colin and Finn were on the dancefloor with Stephanie and Jill. Kiera had been talking to Robert but he too had been hijacked by his relatives, leaving Kiera to entertain herself. Kiera crinkled her nose, this started to turn out to be a really dull party. She started to look around for Rory and Logan when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh sh…I'm really sorry!" she started and looked up to see who she might have offended. She froze. James. This couldn't be happening! Right in front of her stood the man, who just a month ago had hurt her more than anyone ever had. A wicked smile crept over his handsome features.

"Kiera. I didn't know you were going to be here." He said calmly.

"Likewise." Kiera mumbled, stepping back a few steps and crossing her arms over her chest. Her whole spine felt rigid and it bothered her that she couldn't tell if it was from anger or fear.

"Hello, what's going on over there?" Finn asked Stephanie as he turned and saw Kiera face to face with a handsome, darkhaired man.

"I don't know. I don't recognize him." Stephanie answered. Finn could see, even from across the room, how uncomfortable Kiera was in the situation. Suddenly he realized who the man must be. "Oh crap! Umm… Steph, love, I've got to go. Here, dance with this gentleman." He said as he grabbed a young man passing by and shoved him into Stephanie's arms. He quickly made his way across the room, all the time keeping eye contact with the couple he was trying to reach. Their conversation seemed to get more and more upset. Finally he reached them.

"You're crazy if you think I will just let you take all the furniture out of the apartment! I live there. And I'm going to keep living there, it's my flat!" the man said angrily.

"Yes," Kiera answered through gritted teeth. "But I paid for all of the furniture, remember? After the way you've been treating me, I'm not just going to let you have it!"

"Why not?" James cried out. "I'll let you keep all the jewelry I bought you over the past four years!"

Kiera let out a bark of laugh. "HA. All five pieces! Not exactly a fair trade, is it?"

"Hey, love!" Finn interrupted. "What's going on here? Who are you, mate?" He asked, knowing full well that this was the man how had made this beautiful girl run clear across the country to get away from him. And from the sound of this conversation and Kiera's rigid stance, he was beginning to suspect that the bastard hadn't just hurt her feelings.

"James, Finn. Finn, James- the ex." Kiera said the grimace of loathing, and fear, never changing in her face.

"Ah, so you're the ex. Well, mate, it looks to me like the lady doesn't much like to talk to you. Or, you know, be anywhere in your vicinity. So why don't you leave? And if you come near her again there will be nice men in uniforms involved. Got it?"

James just looked at Finn and smiled that same vicious smile. He leaned closer to Kiera and hissed: "This isn't over, you ungrateful bitch!"

"I have photos, so yeah, I think it is over! Don't come near me again!" Kiera hissed back.

James turned and walked away. Finn put an arm around Kiera's shoulders and felt her rigid stance slump. The fact that she seemed to be comfortable with him holding her like this sent his blood humming again. He had promised Rory to behave, and behave he would, but he couldn't deny the fact that he obviously wanted her. He also couldn't help wondering if she felt something similar for him. God, he wanted her to!

"I need a drink." Kiera said. Finn smiled. "I knew you would come around to my way of thinking." He said as he steered her towards the bar. "Let's get the others and some alcohol. It's time for a sub-party! I'll ever reenact "Passion of the Christ."

Kiera could just smile weakly. "Oh no, you won't. Rory has warned me about that." It was good to have him here to try to cheer her up. He would probably succeed to. She couldn't remember ever being bored for a second with Finn around.

A/N Cliffhanger? No? Anyways, I just needed to split this in two or it would bereally long. But don't fret, I'm already working on chapter 7- revelations. Will be up soon.

As always: reviews are welcome, if they are reasonably nice.


	7. revelations

Chapter 7. Revelations

They had moved the party up to one of the suites. Finn was mixing a drink for Kiera with massive amounts of vodka in it. Foo Fighter's "In your honor" was blaring in the background.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was about, or am I going to have to guess?"

"It's nothing. It's not really any of your business. No offense." Kiera said and accepted the drink. She took a sip and made a grimace. Very heavy on the vodka.

"That's where you're wrong. See, you are my friend. Admittedly a very new friend, but still a friend and we tell our friends things. That way, they can help us. Look, I already know some of it. Rory said it was a really ugly break up. I figured he really did a number on you and hurt your feelings, but after what I saw just now…Did he hurt you? I mean physically. Did he beat you?"

"No. Well, yes. Kinda'. He shoved me against a window and he shook me pretty hard. He also said some pretty nasty things. Not just that night but before. I think I kind of shut my ears to it. I didn't want to think that he actually meant to be cruel." Kiera admitted. She was surprised that she had actually said what she'd just said to Finn. Why was he so easy to confide in? It wasn't like he was the most serious guy on the block. But still…She smiled a crooked smile. "When did you become scary- insight- into-my-life-guy? You're supposed to be funny-slightly-eccentric-guy!"

Finn laughed. "I know. Weird isn't it? I guess you bring it out in me. I didn't know it was there until you came along." _Crap! A little too honest, mate. _He thought as soon as the words had left his mouth. The alcohol was apparently beginning to take effect. Kiera smiled and sipped her drink. She knew he hadn't meant to say that last thing. Still, it was nice to hear. Maybe it was the alcohol but she was starting to feel a strong attraction to the handsome Australian in front of her. And not just a physical attraction either. After all, that had been there since the first time she saw him. She flinched when she realized what she had just thought. Yes, the attraction had been there but she had ignored it. Ok, this was getting way to honest and creepy. Time to get out of this mindset.

"Come on, aussie, let's go dance with the others." She said and turned to lead the way. Her hand found his and she could almost see the electric spark that went between them. They danced and had a good time with the rest of the gang for almost an hour before someone decided to change the music. The softer side of Foo Fighters was now playing; "Miracle".

"May I have this dance, love?" Finn asked and held out his hand.

"You may." Kiera answered and slipped in to his arms. If sober, maybe she would have recognized the dangers of slow-dancing with a man that she wanted but couldn't, or rather shouldn't,have. In her vodka induced state however, everything that put her close to that same man seemed like an excellent idea. They gazed into each others eyes and just moved slowly round and round, both of them enjoying the closeness and the feeling of the other one's body.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Finn confessed.

Kiera put her head to the side and smiled. "So why don't you then?" she asked.

Finn groaned. "Because I promised Gilmore to behave and not flirt with you."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Kiera chuckled. "Besides, Rory isn't here right now and it's my life. My feelings. And I promise you won't hurt them, I won't let you."

Finn put his forehead to hers and sighed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had registered what she had just said; she wouldn't let him get too close. The thought might have made him step back, but right now the wanting to kiss those lips was much stronger. He put his lips to hers and immediately knew that this was right, it felt right.

She kissed him back, basking in the thrilling feeling of the first kiss. Her spine started to tingle and she wanted more. She parted her lips slightly and felt him follow. The kiss deepened, intensified. Kiera couldn't think of anything except the kiss and Finn's strong arms around her waist.

"HEY!"  
The cry made Kiera snap out of her reverie and jump almost two feet backwards. Rory! Before any of them could speak she was right there, ripping into Finn. Logan had to restrain her to keep her from getting physical.

"What the HELL are you playing at?" she screamed. "I told you to keep your paws and your goddamn hormones away from my friend!"

"Now, Rory love, calm down…" Finn tried to explain but Rory didn't much want to listen. Kiera just stood there, shockedboth byher own behavior and her friends apparent outrage at seeing her with Finn.

"You bastard! I told you to stay away from her for a specific reason. She's vulnerable right now; she doesn't need someone like you to trample her feelings even more." Rory continued. Kiera finally got her mind working again. "Rory! Stop it! This wasn't Finn's fault. I wanted this. Come on, it's not like he was forcing himself on me."

"Of course he wasn't! He never needs to. He just charms the girls into it; they don't even know what hit them!" Rory raved on. Kiera stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Rory! Get off it! I'm not a child. I'm responsible for my own actions you know, even if they are alcohol induced. Speaking of which, I'm going to go get another drink. Let's forget this ever happened." She said just as much to Rory as to Finn. "I don't know what I was thinking but hey, no hard feelings, right? Now, I've had a pretty rough night and I now intend to get completely plastered. If you excuse me." She turned back to Rory and went past her. She got her purse and stormed out of the room.

"Kiera! Come back!" Rory called after her friend as she realized she might have crossed the line a little.

"Let her go!" Logan said. "I think she needs time to calm down, and frankly, so do you."

Rory turned back to Finn. "What did she mean she had a pretty rough night?"

Finn gazed at the girl standing in front of him and gave a sigh, he really disliked this kind of drama. "James was here. They had a little argument downstairs which ended in some name-calling on his part. She was pretty shaken, that's why we moved the party up here. We couldn't find you guys."

"James was here?" Rory asked incredulously. "Why? What did he say?"

"I don't know why. I just decided to intervene before it got really nasty. I thought you'd appreciate that seeing as how you weren't there to bail her out. But instead I get my head ripped off."

"Well, I didn't know about the whole James-part, did I? And anyway, you had no business kissing her! I told you to stay away." Rory said in a semi apologizing, semi accusing tone of voice. "I wonder where she went. Should I go after her?" she asked Logan. He shook his head. "She probably just went back downstairs and I don't think you should follow her. You're probably not her favorite friend right now."

"Well I can't just leave her. What if she gets so wasted she won't find her way back to her room? What if she decides to go somewhere else? New York is dangerous!"

"I'll go after her." Finn said. "And I'll make sure she gets into bed."

"Her own bed!" Rory said warningly.

"Well…" Finn started.

"Finn!" Rory cried and stomped her foot.

"Yes, of course her own bed! I was only joking, Gilmore. Geez, do you really think I want you to bite my head off a second time?" Finn said and left the room.

Finn found Kiera in the piano bar downstairs.

"Hey mate, whiskey please." He said to the barman as he sat down on the high bar-chair next to Kiera.

"How are you doing love?"

"You know, if we are to be just friends you should probably start to call me 'mate' or something like that instead." Kiera said and took another sip from her whiskeyglass. Finn grinned.

"Sorry, no can do. See, 'mate' is what one calls ones male friends. Pretty little women like yourself will always be 'love', no matter how much just friends they are. And besides, who says we will only ever be just friends?"

"Rory." Came the obvious answer. Kiera tipped her glass towards her lips again and said: "And she's probably right too. I mean, think about it; if you and I were to get involved, what good could possibly come of it?"

Finn grinned another wolfish grin which only worked to make him even sexier. "Oh, I don't know… really great sex?" Kiera snorted into her glass and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I!" Finn answered. "I have no doubt that you and I would be amazing together."

"Maybe so. But I was talking about the fact that you're obviously a player and I'm a commitment kinda' girl."

"How do you know that?"

"Finn, it's me. I was in a relationship for four years for Christ' sake. I was planning to get married in two years." Kiera looked both sad and annoyed as she said this.

"And the kiss?" Finn asked. She couldn't very well deny that there had been some serious chemistry between them.

"The kiss…'In vino veritas' you know, or in this case I guess it was really 'in vodka veritas'." She said and giggled.

"And what truth would that be?" he pressed on.

"You know that just as well as I do. I want you, you want me. But for the sake of everyone involved, and the sanity of our friends, we will not act on it. We'll be friends." She stretched out her hand towards Finn to shake on this statement. He looked at her, smiled and shook her hand. "Friends." He said. Kiera narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"You know, I can tell what you are thinking right now."

"What!" Finn asked innocently. "I don't think anything, never do."

"Yes you are. And we will not be friends with benefits, so you can just take that thought out of your head right now, mister!" she concluded and pointed a warning finger at him. He just laughed. "I'm just teasing you. If it's between just being friends or not seeing you at all, I'll take just friends." He finished his drink and hugged her shoulders.

"So, what do you say, ms. Wyndam, should we get you upstairs and into your own bed? Rory is worried about you."

"Yeah. Let's go back upstairs. I think I've finished drinking now anyways. I'm going to hell for this tomorrow I'm sure." Finn laughed and they supported each other all the way over to the elevators and through the corridor down to their rooms.

"Goodnight love. See you tomorrow." Finn said as he opened Kiera's door to let her in.

"Goodnight Finn. And thanks for, you know, everything." Kiera said and stroked his face as she went past him and into her dark room and her empty bed.

A/N Not the end, I promise. It might be a while 'till the next update though. I'm going home see. Hoped you liked this chapter anyway. Please review!


	8. parties and coffee, friends and parties

Chapter 8. Parties and coffee, friends and parties

She was in hell. There could be no other explanation for all the little devils with pitchforks, tap-dancing in her head. Now they were poking at her eyes with those pitchforks. Bright, way to bright. But wait, what was this? The smell of coffee? She couldn't be dead then. Or at least not in hell, nothing in hell could smell that heavenly, and she couldn't remember doing anything in the last 24 hours to warrant a place in heaven.Kiera slowly opened one eye.

"Oh, good morning! I was beginning to think you would sleep all day." Said Rory's inappropriately chipper voice. Kiera just grunted. "Coffee. Give me the coffee or go away."

"I've got your coffee right here missy. But you'll have to sit up to get it."

"I'll sit up if you draw the curtains. The sun is way too bright! It's disgusting." Kiera said and started to turn over on her back.

"Aoh, aoh. Aspirin. Can I have some aspirin with my coffee, please?"

Rory just giggled and went over to the windows to darken the room. "I've got aspirin too. You know, you sound just like Finn when he's hung over, which is pretty much every morning."

Kiera grunted again and reached for the coffee on the bedside table. That first sip was pure joy! A couple of cups of this, a few aspirins, some pancakes and a shower and she would probably be close to human again.

"Speaking of which; would you like to tell me what happened last night?" Rory went on. Kiera made a grimace and shook her head, an action that only worked to produce another grimace and a wince. "It's way too early to discuss any of my actions last night. We've agreed to just being friends and that will have to do for you as well." She glanced at Rory through the corner of her eye and pouted. "Right now what I really want to know is why you are so chipper and not hung over?"

"Oh, you know, moderate alcohol-consumption followed by really great sex…" Kiera almost choked on her coffee.

"Please, spare me the details!" Rory just laughed, both at the comment and at the state her friend was in. She knew Kiera could be kind of a wild-child but this was the first time she had actually seen her looking so…unpolished.

"Fine, we'll talk about it tomorrow during the ride home. You're issues, that is, not my sex-life."

The rest of the day they spent with the guys, lazying around in Central Park. All aroung a pleasant recovery day.

Three weeks later, Kiera was starting to get a little bored with Stars Hollow. Without Rory, Loralai and Lane, who were all working, there really wasn't much to do. Sure, the weekends they spent in Hartford with Logan, Finn and Colin were a blast, but as of this coming weekend they wouldn't even have that since the guys would all be out of town. The "friendship-thing" between Kiera and Finn was working out pretty good. As long as they didn't touch, were left on their own or came within three feet of each other that is. They both did their best to ignore the tension and overall, they were doing a pretty good job. Still, as much as Kiera loved hanging out with the guys, it was almost a relief that she wouldn't have to this weekend. But what to do instead? It was now Wednesday, hot and terribly boring in sleepy little Stars Hollow. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Yeaello." She answered after finally locating the thing at the bottom of her purse.

"Kiera? Hi, it's Kaddie."

"Kaddie? Hi, how are you? O my god, I haven't talked to you in ages. I thought you were in Spain." Kiera was thrilled to hear her friend's happy voice. Kaddie was that kind of girl who always sounded preppy. She kind of always looked it too.

"Just got back Monday. Hey, are you still in Connecticut? Because we're heading to New York and just thought maybe you'd wanna join us. We'll be staying with Jessie's brother and his girlfriend."

"Sure, I would love to come! When do you get there?"

"Tomorrow, 'round lunch. Do you want me to e-mail you the directions?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh we'll have a blast. I might be bringing Rory, is that ok?"

"No problem. The place is huge. So, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Absolutely. Bye, hon." The weekend was looking up already…

"Are you sure you can't come?" Kiera asked her friend and pouted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Andrew needs help with the inventory Friday and Saturday. It's a mess and I get paid overtime. Besides, I told him I would help like a week ago. I can't bail on him now. You should go though. I know you've been kinda bored around here lately, and I don't blame you. Maybe I can come on Saturday night and stay Sunday?" Rory said and turned the corner to put away another stack of books.

"Yes! Excellent! But I'll only go if it's ok with you. I mean, I am your houseguest."

"It's ok. Have a blast, catch up with the girls. I'll see you Saturday."

"Ok. You're a doll. Now I just have to find a car-rental place."

At one o'clock on Thursday afternoon, Kiera pulled up in front of Jessie's brother's house. Kaddie had been right; it was huge. Apparently, the brother only owned the top floor, but that was more than enough, this place was 'Cruel Intentions'-huge. The girls, Kiera, Kaddie, Jessie and Lovisa, spent the afternoon shopping and talking about where they should go in the evening. They finally decided to just go bar-hopping as they couldn't agree on just one place.

The night was great. Kiera had never actually gotten to go out and dance and party with these friends of hers. James hadn't liked the idea and every time it had come up he always made some 'couple-plans' like visiting his relatives in L.A or something like that. Now, by eleven thirty, they had been to three places and Kiera was feeling comfortably tipsy. Suddenly, on the dance floor, she saw someone she recognized.

"Finn!" she called and made her way over to where the aussie was dancing close to a pretty brunette.

"Kiera? Hey love." He said, freed himself from the girl and hugged her. "I didn't know you were coming to New York. Did I?"

Kiera laughed, knowing that Finn's short-term memory wasn't exactly optimal. "No, I just decided Thursday. I'm here with some friends of mine from back east. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just wanted to say hi." She said, indicating the girl at his side.

"Oh, sorry. Kiera this is…" he seemed to be thinking very hard. The girl smiled and stretched out her hand.

"Laura. I'm Laura."

"Laura, yes! Kiera, this is Laura. Laura, this is Kiera, a friend of mine from Yale."

Kiera shook her hand and exchanged the usual pleasantries. The girls seemed nice, but Kiera could tell when she was being sized up and, o yeah, this beauty was sizing her up.

"So, where are your friends?" Finn asked.

Kiera pointed over her shoulder. "Over by the bar. Tequila race."

"You're not joining?"

"No, never could keep the stuff down. Horrible. Nasty images coming over me right now."

Finn grinned as Kiera shuddered at her memories of tequila races past. Laura suddenly piped up. "I see some friends of mine over there. So, I'm gonna go. Kiera, nice to meet you. Finn, call me when you're less distracted." She kissed him on the cheek and went over to her friends.

"I interrupted." Kiera said.

"Yeah, I don't think she liked you." Finn agreed. The comment made Kiera laugh.

"Why wouldn't she like me? You introduced me as a friend!"

"Yeah, well…Maybe she's psychic." He replied, which made Kiera look down on the floor and give a non-committing humming sound in reply.

"So, wanna dance, love?" Finn stretched out his hand.

"Oh no. I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember last time we danced?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I was hoping for a repeat." He said and pulled her into his embrace.

"What?" Kiera said as she put her hands on his torso, ready to push him away. "What happened to just being friends?"

Finn groaned and held her tighter. "I'm sick of just being friends. I can't stand it. It's stupid. Every time I'm close to you I want you, I want to touch you. But I can't cause Rory is always there looking like a thundercloud and practically growling if my gaze lingers too long."

Kiera was a little shocked by the admission. Also, it kind of turned her on.

_What the heck, I don't want to fight it anymore. Come on, Kiera, just give in to it. You won't let him trample your feelings. This isn't about that, this is about lust._ She thought and slipped her arms around his neck.

"So, what are you saying? That for one night, and one night only, all bets are off?" she asked his in a husky voice with her mouth close to his ear. "'Cause I can live with that." She felt him squeezing her even closer. Their bodies were practically fused together now. He kissed her earlobe. "Do you want to leave? My hotel is close." She shook her head and pulled it back so she could look at him. She smiled. "There's no rush. I want to dance for a while first." She kissed him, a slow lingering kiss which turned his senses completely inside out.

They danced for a while, sharing slow, hot kisses which drove them half crazy with anticipation. In the end they were interrupted by Jessie.

"Kiera! Sorry to break up the make-out session but we are moving on." Kiera broke free from Finn and turned to her friend.

"Ok. You guys have fun. I call you tomorrow."

"You're not coming?" Jessie asked looking rather surprised.

"No. I'm going with Finn. Don't worry about me." Jessie took her arm and led her away a few steps.

"Finn? This is so-we-decided-to-just-be-friends-Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? Kissing and going home with the guy doesn't exactly seem friendly, if you know what I mean."

"I got it." Kiera said, trying to convince her friend, and herself, that she wasn't making a huge mistake. "We know what we are doing, so just relax. This isn't going to turn into some great drama. I promise."

"Alright, if you're sure." Jessie said and turned to walk away. She wasn't convinced though and she'd hate to see her friend getting hurt, again.

Kiera and Finn were walking, or rather stumbling, down the corridor to his suite. It was difficult to do anything else with their mouths fused together and their hands trying to get rid of as much clothing as decently possible before they got inside. They had finally left the club after a couple next to them on the dance-floor had asked them to get a room. They had only grinned and replied that they already had one, it was just a question of getting there.

Finn opened the door and pulled Kiera with him inside. He turned and kicked it close behind him. Kiera shoved him against the door and kissed him fiercely. This was why he loved redheads; they were fiery creatures, passionate in everything they did. He slipped his hands under her halterneck top and enjoyed the smooth feeling of her delicate skin under his palms. He kissed her neck as he walked her backwards towards the bedroom. His mouth found hers again and she bit his lower lip slightly. She had done it once before and knew it got him madly turned on. Suddenly he tipped her back onto the bed and came down on top of her. She loved how his body felt against hers. Now, if they could only get rid of the rest of these clothes... He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he pulled her up to a sitting position again, released the clasp behind her neck and pulled of her top. He then took off his own shirt as she reached for his belt buckle. After freeing themselves of the rest of their clothes they fell back on the bed again. His hands roamed over her body just as freely as her hands explored his. He pressed her into the mattress as his hand found its target and she was lost. The rest of the night was a blur, a beautiful, extraordinarily pleasant blur. At dawn they finally fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted and very satisfied.

A/N Shiish. I feel like Nora Roberts. Anyways, the hook-up is a fact. What will happen next? Don't forget, Rory's coming to visit. Drama? You never know…. Stay tuned, the next chapter might be a while so I thought I leave this little goody for you for now.

Review, review, review.


	9. soo busted

Chapter 9. Sooo busted

There was something wrong here. But it felt so very right. Finn looked down at the mess of copper hair on his chest. His fingers were stroking her hair seemingly by their own accord. This was the first time he had woken up with the girl he'd spent the night with still in his arms. Kiera moved a little and her green eyes opened. She looked up at him and smiled. It was her most beautiful smile yet; content, knowing and perfectly at ease with the situation.

"Good morning" she said and moved her body in kind of a cat-stretch without really losing touch with his body.

"Good morning." He replied. Kiera could see the insecure confusion in his eyes, even though he was smiling at her. "Are you wondering how the hell this happened?" she guessed. The smile had turned into a kind of smirk.

"Something like that. This is kind of a new experience. But so far a pleasant one. And I know why I'm still here, after all, this is my room. I'm just surprised that you hadn't sneaked off in the dead of night. We did sort of agree that this was a one time-thing."

"Sorry. Not my style to sneak away. Haven't had much practise with it. And besides, I was way to exhausted to move."

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

She put on a pretend pout and hit him over the head with a pillow. "You rat!"

He just laughed as he tried to fend of the attack with his own pillow. Their pillow fight was interrupted by a knock on the door. Finn jumped out of the bed and went for his pants.

"That's probably room-service. I thought you might want some breakfast."

"You're an angel." Kiera was suddenly aware of the fact that she was extremely hungry. Finn disappeared out of the room and Kiera snuggled down in the bed again.

Finn opened the door. It wasn't room-service, it was…

"Logan! And Jill! What are you guys doing here?" Finn was stunned. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Hey man, you're up! I'm surprised. I kind of expected to have to break down the door." Logan said as he stepped past Finn and into the room.

"No, no, I'm up. And still wondering what you are doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay with Honor and Josh?"

"Yeah, but they decided to go shopping for antic furniture and as much as I love my sister…You've got to draw the line somewhere. So, how was last night? Laura?"

"Umm, actually…" Finn started but was interrupted as Kiera walked into the room. Fully dressed, thank the Lord.

"Hi Logan." She said and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Kiera! What? How?" He looked from one to the other and suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh no. Tell me you two didn't… Finn, man, do you have a serious death-wish? 'cause Rory's going to kill you for this."

Finn looked like he was about to reply but Kiera was faster.

"Oh my god! Are we back to this again? Logan, the man didn't seduce me or force me or made me do anything I didn't want. We're adults for the love of… We wanted this and to be frank, it's none of your business."

"I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean it like that. You know Rory's just worried about you. She doesn't want to see you hurt."

"And I won't be. I knew the playing field from the start, so did Finn. I'm not gonna hurt him and he can't hurt me. And if we decide that we want a no strings relationship it's our business and ours alone."

"Alright, alright. But what am I supposed to say to Rory?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now if you all excuse me, I have like four hours of torture ahead of me. Baseball, I don't get it." She said at the quizzical looks her previous statement produced. She turned to the blond who stood behind Logan looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hi Jill, I'm Kiera. Nice to meet you. Please take care of Aussie and Jackass and make sure they don't get into a fight about all this. Bye."

She turned to Finn and gave him a kiss. "I'll talk to you later." And she was gone.

Logan just looked at Finn, his expression clearly saying he wanted a second explanation. Finn just pointed at the closed door and said: "What she said." He then kissed Jill on the cheek with a 'good to see you, love' and went into the bedroom to get a shirt. Logan followed him, obviously not pleased with the answer to his unspoken question.

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it. She got it all right and put it much better then I would have been able to, mate. This was a one time thing. And even if we want to do it again, we'll know the rules. No harm, no foul."

"No strings attached?" Logan asked and smirked. "Doesn't the situation seem ridiculously familiar to you?"

Finn gave him a glance hard as steel in return. "I'm not you, mate. And she isn't Rory."

"No, you see that's exactly my point. You aren't me; you're far more of a player than I ever was. But Kiera is exactly like Rory. Don't you see that? This thing won't get the happy ending that Rory and I got. If she falls for you she will get hurt, and I don't think you want that."

"What makes you think that she will fall in love with me? I'm not the type that girls fall in love with. I'm the type they have some fun with, you are the one they fall in love with. Right, Jill?"

"Hey, leave me out of this. You heard the girl; I'm just here to make sure you guys don't rip each other's throats out." She lifted her hands in front of her and backed away a few steps to prove her point.

"However," she then said, "I agree with what Kiera said. She will have to work this out with Rory. Rory will have to accept what she's saying and what happens next between these two is up to them."

"Ahh, the voice of reason." Finn said and went to answer the door. "Now, who wants some breakfast?"

After the ballgame Kiera made plans to meet Rory at a café near Central Park the next day. She still hadn't worked out how to approach the Finn-situation and it was worrying her a bit, partly because she herself, despite how wonderful the night had been, wasn't so sure that it had been wise to act on their impulses. But she couldn't deny it now; she liked hanging out with Finn, she loved to be in his arms and she definitely would like to keep seeing him. No expectations, she just wanted to have fun for a while. Maybe it would just be best to grab the bull by the horns…But that had to wait 'til tomorrow, right now she had to visit a few friends of the family which she had ignored on her last trip to New York. It was good business-sense to keep friendly with these people, something her father never failed to remind her of.

She stepped out of the shower, put on her best heiress and business-woman look and prepared for an afternoon of smiling and small talk.

Kiera didn't come back from her "tour" until 8.30 in the evening. She came into the house and found the other girls relaxing after yet another day of high style shopping.

"Hey guys! I'm home." She said as she collapsed on the couch next to Kaddie.

"Hey baby. Rough day?"

"You have no idea. Some of these ladies…I swear, if I ever become a trophy-wife I will kill myself. I totally understand where 'Desperate Housewives' is coming from."

"Well, you're not going to be a housewife so just relax." Jessie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think it would be great." Kaddie said. "No worries about how the business is going. You can fill your days with kids, working out and shopping. Being a trophy-wife is my goal in life!"

Kiera just looked at her. "You and me, Kaddie; very different people." Kaddie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm not going to be the workaholic who has a melt-down at 35."

Jessie could feel an argument coming. They were all best friends, but this was a subject that was constantly a sore foot; it didn't hurt if you didn't put weight on it.

"What do y'all want to eat this evening?" she asked to change the subject. "How about take-out and a movie? You know, girls night in?"

"Sounds good to me." Kiera said and turned over on the couch. "I'm beat and I don't feel like making myself pretty again tonight."

"I concur." Lovisa said. "I want to hear more about last night."

"No, we are not going to talk anymore about my night. I still haven't figured it out so there is nothing more to say really. Except you could help me figure out what to say to Rory."

The rest of the night was spent with pizza, romantic movies and girl talk. In the end they all agreed that Kiera's usual grab the bull..-strategy was probably the best way to go.

"Hey you! " Rory jumped up from her seat and gave her friend a hug as she came into the café. "How are you? Having fun with your girls? I thought they were going to be here too?"

"Uhu…it's been great. No, Jessie and Kaddie took Lovisa on a sightseeing tour. You know, the Statue of Liberty, Empire and all that. We can meet up with them later. I wanted to see you alone first because I need to tell you something." Kiera said as she sat down and picked up the menu. "I don't really know how to start so I'm just going to say it. We ran into Finn when we were out partying the first night and umm… well, I spent the night with him." She braced herself for Rory's reaction but it wasn't what she had expected. Rory just looked at her for a few seconds and when she finally spoke she was very calm.

"I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. It's been pretty obvious that things have been kinda tense between you two at times. I just don't want you to be hurt. You know he's a complete player."

"Yes, I know. That's just it. And we kind of agreed that this was a one time thing, you know: give in to attraction but parting as friends.No pressure, no expectations."

Rory smiled. "I hope you're better at that than I am. I thought I could do that, but it turns out I'm a commitment girl all the way."

Kiera reached across the table and took Rory's hand. "I appreciate that you care so much, but I promise I'm fine."

"I know you are. And Finn's a good guy, he's just a little…thoughtless."

"I know. But he's great in…"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Rory warned. "I don't want details. Ever."

Kiera laughed at her friend and soon Rory was laughing too.

A/N Ok. this chapter's been long in the making and still kind of sucks! I blame it all on writer's block and personal issues. Read! Review! and hang in there...


	10. surprises

A/N. Jippie, finally an update! What can I say; college is hard. It's supposed to be, it's grooming us for life. Right!

Chapter 10. Surprises

"Mom! We're home!" Rory shouted as she dumped her sportsbag in the hall, making Kiera practically falling over it into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" came Loralai's somewhat harassed response. The girls walked into the kitchen finding Loralai scouring around for her cell phone and her car keys.

"What's up? You look stressed." Rory pointed out as she sat down at the table. Loralai made a frustrated noise and threw her hands in the air.

"It's the Inn. Shawn, Michele's temp, just called in sick, so I have to go in. Who gets pneumonia in July?"

"Pneumonia?" Kiera asked incredulously.

"I know! If he hadn't sent over a note from his doctor, I wouldn't have believed him. And the worst part is that I really need to do the bookkeeping this week and next or uncle Sam or big brother or whatever you call them will come and get me."

"Can't you just ask Michele to take his vacation later?" Rory asked. Loralai threw her a dirty 'you-know-better' look.

"Michele, back from vacation early? What? You think I have a death-wish?"

"Sorry. Forget it."

"You know, I could help you out." Kiera said.

"What?" Loralai asked as if she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yeah, I mean, not with the checking in guests and booking and all that, but with the number-crunching."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I've spent many a school-break with the company lawyers and accountants. I could probably become a licensed accountant without taking a single class."

"And you want to sacrifice two weeks of your summer break to help me out?"

"Yeah! Actually it would probably help me from going insane. Keeping my mind off certain things…"

"Huh? Things? A boy?"

"Kiera slept with Finn." Rory informed and giggled at the murderous glare the Kiera shot her. "Oh, come on! You walked right in to that one."

"Ok, I really want to hear more about all this, but I have got to go. Kiera, we leave at eight tomorrow, cross exam will take place on the way, and thanks for this. Love you both." Loralai hugged the girls and was out the door.

"So, licensed accountant without taking a single class?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"How very "Boiler Room"."

"But without the fraudulent behaviour."

"Hmm, should we do some laundry?"

"We should. I don't really feel like it though."

"Me neither. Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Luke's?"

"Yeah."

And with that the two girls kicked their bags out of the way and were out the door.

Next morning Kiera left early for the Inn with Loralai. Thankfully Loralai hadn't made good on her threat to interrogate Kiera about Finn, her head had been way to full of thoughts about everything that needed to be done. By lunch time, Kiera had settled in to her new job pretty well and she was surprised to find that she actually really enjoyed it. It was fun putting the books in order! It gave her that satisfied feeling you get after cleaning the house. It was also the perfect thing to keep her mind off Finn. She had spent the night thinking about him and still hadn't decided how she felt about the situation. She didn't regret that it had happened, definitely not! It was just; how would she react if the same thing happened again? She couldn't really date him, because dating for her meant dating exclusively –a concept unheard of to Finn-, even if her head said that it was perfectly acceptable to do some casual dating no-strings-style. Would they be friends with benefits? No dating, no romancing, just late night booty-calls? She didn't want to be that girl. It felt too…unlike her. Talking; some communication was definitely needed to resolve this issue. Later.

"Kiera! Call for you!" came Loralai's voice from the lobby.

"Thanks! The Independence Inn, Kiera Wyndam."

"Hello sweetheart! How are you?" came a woman's voice on the line.

"Mom! Hi! It's so good to hear from you, it's been weeks!" Kiera exclaimed as she heard her mother's familiar voice.

"Yes it has. I was starting to think that you had dropped of the face of the earth. Weren't you supposed to call every week?" her mother commented reproachfully.

"Goes both ways you know."

"Yes, I guess you're right. We've been awfully busy the last couple of weeks. Your father says hi, by the way. I guess you have been busy too?"

"Well no. Not really. It's just so difficult getting a hold of you two. And with the time difference, I just forget. Sorry."

"It's alright. We just wanted to hear your voice and to let you know that we have now made all the arrangements for you birthday. You should be getting you ticket in the mail any day now."

"Really! It's a go?"

"Yes!"

"Ahh, I'm so excited! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Your father and I are really looking forward to it too. I'll send you an e-mail with the details. Call when you get the ticket."

"I will. Well, I guess I should get back to work. Give dad a hug and I call you later."

"Alright sweets. And we are really happy that you are helping Loralai out. Good work. Take care. Bye."

"I will. Bye mom."

Kiera put the telephone down and made a little happy-sound and clapped her hands. Then she went back to work, grinning from ear to ear.

After work Kiera and Loralai met up with Rory, Lane, Logan and Finn at Luke's. She was still grinning at the very thought of her birthday and she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

"Hey all!" she called as she came in and sat down with her friends.

"Wow! Don't you look uncommonly chipper for someone who spent her whole day crunching numbers?" Lane remarked. Rory nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. My mom called today about my birthday."

"Ah, good news?" Rory asked asshe knew that the Wyndam family usually did something special together for their birthdays. They liked to call it 'Wish fulfilment day'.

"The best! Guess what I'm doing for my birthday!"

"Having a party, open bar." Finn guessed

"15 countries in two weeks." Was Logan's guess.

"Private concert." Lane ventured.

"Flying lessons." Rory said.

"Close!" Kiera said and pointed at Rory. "I am going to bungee-jump off a bridge! In New Zeeland!"

"What?" "Seriously?" the four around the table exclaimed.

"Yes! Isn't it great? Right before we go back to school, a trip to New Zeeland and an adventure I've been dreaming about since I was fifteen."

"It sounds amazing." Rory said. She was glad to see her friend so excited and happy. Even if Kiera always had a cheerful attitude, Rory had a feeling that the whole unsolved James-situation was constantly weighing on her. Kiera needed a break like this, to do something crazy, get back to who she really is.

"Yeah it does. Can I come?" Finn wondered. "I would be just a hop, skip and a jump from home. It would be great to be so close to home and not tell them until I get back!"

"You need to deal with your family-issues." Logan commented. Finn was just going to give a sarcastic come back when they were interrupted by Luke.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

They all placed their orders and Luke brought them their beverages. Rory turned back to Kiera.

"So, is this just going to be you and your parents?"

"Yes. Dad's parents never get on a plane that takes more than two hours from take off to landing. When they moved back to England they vowed to never leave Europe again. And they haven't, not in fifteen years. I actually called Grandma Pryce in Florida."

"And what did she say?"

Kiera smiled and took a sip from her soda before answering.

"It went something like this. 'Nana, do you want to come to New Zeeland and watch me jump off a bridge?'" Kiera straitened up and put on a haughty expression. "'Dear child! Do you really think I will fly across the country and clear across the ocean to see my only grandchild throw herself of a bridge? At my age? The very thought is preposterous! You will have to wait a few more years for your inheritence.'"

Her friends laughed and Kiera shook her head at the thought of her grandmother.

"Sounds like a nice lady." Finn remarked sarcastically.

"No, she's ok. She's not nice but she's ok. She and her friends, they are a little special. Dad and I call them Hell's grannies, from that old Monty Python sketch, you know."

"Hell's grannies?" Loralai said and looked at her daughter.

"Yep. All they do all day is scare maids and scheme how to interfere with their children's lives."

"I guess my mother and her DAR friends are the Connecticut-branch." Loralai said. Rory giggled.

Kiera's cell phone started ringing.

"It's Jessie." She said and disappeared out the door when she saw Luke glaring at her.

Finn watched her walking around outside the diner. She was talking and laughing, he could tell that she has just told her friend about New Zeeland. She was an amazing girl. Was it any wonder that he wanted to hang out with her? Preferably one on one. He'd been wanting to talk to her ever since that night in New York. He wanted to keep seeing her; dinners, movies, sex… And he hoped and thought that she probably wanted the same thing. Actually he was pretty darn sure. A little conceited maybe, but still…now they just had to lay down some ground rules. Some talking was definitely needed. He leaned towards Rory.

"Do you think you can persuade Mr. Grumpy to keep Kiera's food warm? I need to talk to her for a while."

"Sure. I have some sway with Mr. Grumpy. Go."

"Thanks doll." Finn kissed her on the cheek and was out the door.

"What was that about?" Logan asked his girlfriend. Rory smiled and looked out the window at Finn and Kiera, who had now finished her phone call.

"Oh, I think maybe sweet Finn is about to step into the Lion's den. The question is just if he's stepping alone."


	11. ground rules

Chapter 11. Ground rules

Kiera put her phone away and saw Finn.

"Hey, mate." She said in a mock Australian accent. "Food not arrived yet?"

"Yes, I think Luke was just about to bring it out."

"Well, let's go inside then. I'm hungry." Kiera started towards the door but Finn caught her arm.

"No, Luke will keep it warm for you. I need to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

"Sure, I guess. Let's walk down to the lake." _This is very odd. He seems almost a bit nervous. _Kiera thought.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kiera asked as she sat down on the wood pier and put her feet in the water. Finn folded his legs and sat down, facing her.

"I want to keep seeing you." He stated. Kiera looked up with a crooked smile.

"Well… we go to the same school, have mutual friends and hang out all the time, so I think that's a given."

"No, I mean dating. I want us to date."

Kiera started. _Where the hell did this come from?_

"Wow, hmm, I didn't see that one coming… Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, it wouldn't be anything relationship like. We're still both free agents. I just want to hang out with you more one on one."

"Meaning you want to sleep with me again." Kiera concluded, her eyes narrowing.

"Well yes, that too. But I want to do the whole dating thing, diners, movies, hang out."

"Are you crazy? You would get bored in two weeks!" Kiera stated and laughed.

Finn scowled at her. "No I wouldn't. That's what so attracting about you. You have the wit. You don't bore me because you constantly challenge me."

"That's a very nice compliment but I'm still not sure that we should date at all. I like you and all but I think it would be better for my mental health if we didn't." _why am I saying something that's so opposite of what I really want?_

"Yes, cause that has worked out so splendid for us in the past. You know, what's really bad for both our mental health is this constant wavering back and forth between accepting the attraction we feel for each other and just go with it, and on the other hand trying to deny this because we might get hurt and we should act responsibly. I hate responsibly! If it's one thing that really bores me to tears, it's acting responsibly." Finn was agitated. Kiera had never seen him agitated before. It dawned on her that this really was getting to him too. Maybe it wouldn't be a catastrophe to do some dating.

"I suppose, seeing as how we should keep this casual, that you have some ground rules in mind."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Finn said and started to check the rules off on his fingers.

"No exclusivity on either end. If one of us wants to go on a date with someone else, that's fine. No hurt feelings or blame games. We'll part as friends. And last, but certainly not least; when one or both of us wants to stop seeing the other there won't be a fuss. We let go gracefully, it's part of the remain friends plan."

Kiera looked at him for a while, her head cocked to the side. "That sounds like it's leaning heavily towards your way of doing things. I'll have to think about if I can accept those terms."

"Oh, I think you can." Finn smiled and sounded as if she already had.

"We'll see. I'll give you my answer when I get back from New Zeeland. 'til then we're just friends. So chill." At the last statement she got a mischievous look in her eyes and before Finn had time to react she had grabbed him and pulled him with her into the water. They both came up laughing and splashing each other playfully.

"We should get back to the diner." Kiera finally said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go. Do you think Loralai has some dry clothes I could borrow?"

"No, probably not." Kiera smirked and started walking.

"What! So I'm going to stay soaking wet?" Finn exclaimed and hurried after her.

"Oh, relax! I'm sure Luke has something you can borrow."

"Plaid flannel?" Finn asked as if the very thought was just too absurd. Kiera laughed, threw her arm around his shoulders and planted a loud kiss on his wet cheek and they started walking back towards Luke's.

Logan, Rory and Loralai were waiting for them outside the diner, food bags in hand.

"What happened to you?" Loralai asked as they saw the dripping couple coming towards them.

"Oh, you know, Finn needed to chill out." Kiera answered off handily.

"Then why are you soaked thru as well? Couldn't you just have pushed him in?"

"Didn't think about that. This seemed the most appropriate course of action." Kiera answered looking a little sheepish.

Finn snorted behind her. "Appropriate course of action my ass."

"We should probably get you home and changed." Rory said. She was fighting very hard not to laugh at the sight before her. Logan had long since given up that fight and was doubled over from laughing behind her.

"Changed into what?" Loralai pointed out. "There's no man's clothing in our house."

"No. I actually didn't think about that either until it was too late." Kiera confessed.

Loralai rolled her eyes. "Kids! You guys go home. I'll ask Luke for some clothes."

"Does he have anything that isn't flannel?" Finn asked.

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers." Loralai went back into the diner and the four started walking towards the Gilmore house.

"So, Rory and I were thinking that we should all go bar-hopping in Hartford next weekend. Give you a proper send off." Logan said and looked at Kiera. He had finally managed to control his laughing fit.

"Sounds good. Who's we?"

"Us, Lane, Colin, Steph, Paris, Julia, Rosemary… the usual gang."

"I'm in. I just have to check when exactly I'm leaving. Shouldn't be until Tuesday at the earliest though."

"Great. Then it's a go." Rory said and opened the door to the house.

"You don't lock the door when you leave the house?" Logan asked, looking horror-struck.

"What?" Rory asked as if she hadn't heard him. Kiera shook her head.

"Just let it go, Logan. They will never change anyway."

"What are we doing tonight then?" Finn asked as he came out of Rory's room, finally changed. Logan shrugged his shoulders

"Take out and CSI-marathon." Rory said. "You're welcome to stay if you want to."

"Yeah, why not? Sounds like a good time and definitely good company."

A/N short and kind of boring, I know. will probably pick up where I left off. just give me time, it will get more interesting again..I hope.I have I plotline, I just need to get there. Inspiration is welcome. Review please! If you don't like what you read or it leaves you indifferent, then what's the point of me writing it? I need to KNOW!


	12. love is murder

A/N. Hey all. thank's for the reviews! they make the world go round. this chapter is maybe a waste of space, but I think parts of it is cute. Am also trying to set a stage for things to come. read and REVIEW! enjoy!

Chapter 12. Love is murder

"So why do we order take out for a CSI-marathon? It's not like we're gonna want to eat while watching a bunch of grim murders." Logan pointed out as he and Finn helped setting up the table of food and snacks that was apparently essential when watching a six hour tv-marathon of any kind.

"Oh, Logan darling, how little you know your Gilmore girls." Loralai sighed as she brought the glasses and napkins to the table.

"I'm actually with Logan on this one." Kiera chimed in. "Who wants to eat while watching a forensic scientist carving up a very real-looking puppet?"

"We do." Loralai and Rory responded at the same time.

"I'm not opposed either." Finn stated and put the soda cans down next to the bowl of chips.

"I'm sure you're not. But then you are a little crazy." Kiera smiled and sat down next to the Aussie.

"That might very well be true. One the other hand, I'm not the one who threw myself into a lake fully clothed, just so I could make another person do the very same thing." Finn remarked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"God. I'm never going to hear the end of that one, am I?" Kiera rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kiera, there's a letter for you here from Yale." Loralai handed her the envelope and sat down on the couch next to Finn. Logan and Rory had already taken up residence on the floor in front of them. Rory turned her head. "Must be the admissions decision. Open it, Kir."

Kiera unconsciously held her breath as she ripped the envelope open. _This is it. This letter will decide my future. Do I get to stay here or do I have to go back to a school I don't like or a responsibility I'm not ready for yet? Please, please, please be the good letter!_ She eyes through the letter and exhaled deeply. A smile replaced her worried look.

"I'm in." she said. Finn hugged her shoulders tighter and kissed her cheek. "Of course you are. Did you doubt it for even a second? Come on, we all know that you belong with us. The universe wouldn't have it any other way."

Kiera laughed. "Yeah, maybe your right. Or it could just be the joint effort of Mr. Gilmore and my kick-ass interview with the dean."

"Already getting smug, are we?"

"Congrats Kiera. You kids are gonna have a blast this fall, I sure. Now shusch, we're starting!" Loralai said and reached for the remote and a handful of pretzels.

About three hours into the marathon the gang decided that it was time for a leg-stretch and bathroom break.

"Man, there sure are a lot of crimes of passion in this series." Logan commented.

"Yep. Carving into dead peoples' love-lives helps to build and maintain the sexual tension between some of the cops." Rory assessed.

"That's just weird you know."

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it."

"I'm going outside for some air. Call me when break is over." Kiera said and walked to the door. It was a clear night but surprisingly cold for July. Kiera walked over to the steps and leaned against the pillar and watched the stars. She thought about her admissions letter. _Thank God for small favours._ She thought. Her life felt so messed up as it was, she was really thankful that she wouldn't have to go back home and start working just yet. The thought of James and the unresolved furniture issues popped uninvited into her head. She needed to straighten that whole mess out before school started but she just couldn't bring herself to call him. She knew it would get ugly. Deep in thought she didn't hear the door open and close behind her. When a strong arm snaked around her waist she jumped a little and then settled back when she realised it was Finn.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to startle you." He whispered in her ear. "What were you thinking about?"

Kiera sighed. "Just stuff. School, James. My future." She put her hands over his on her abdomen but didn't attempt to remove them.

"Is this what you consider friendly behaviour?" she asked and turned her head to smile at him.

"Well, maybe it's a little over-friendly, but I have to make sure you will come around to my way of thinking." He replied and grinned that sexy wolfish grin of his. "Besides, you looked a bit cold."

"Yes. I guess I was." _And don't worry, mate. I think my mind is pretty much made up as far as you are concerned. Just wish that I had gotten to say my rational meaning before the vote was taken._

He pecked her lightly on the nose. "Come on. Break is over." He released her and went to open the door. Kiera was surprised to find that she didn't want him to let go of her. It felt so good to just stand there in his arms. She felt safe, which, the irony wasn't lost on her, was a little funny considering the company. She went inside and headed for the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Rory asked her as she joined her in the kitchen. Kiera could see the concern on her face and smiled a somewhat tired smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…it has been a very intense day and I'm a little headachy. You really shouldn't worry so much about me, Rory."

"Can't help it. You've been through a lot lately and Finn isn't exactly helping with this thing he has for you. I want you to be happy again Kir. It feels like you've had to change so much since high school."

"So have you Ror. It's part of shouldering the responsibility our parents lay on us. And I will be happy again, I am happy. I have wonderful friends and family. I just got into Yale! Life is good!" She smiled a little more convincingly this time and gave her friend a hug.

"Ok." Rory said. "Come on, they'll start without us."

"Oh no! Hurry!" Kiera said in mock horror and the two girls ran for the living room.

In the end, six hours of crime drama turned out to be too much for Kiera. She fell asleep against Finn's shoulder and didn't wake up until he lifted her up to carry her to her bed. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. He put her down on her bed in Rory's room and she reluctantly let go of him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"G'night princess."

"Night, prince Charming." She mumbled and smiled when she added: "Let me know if the real, somewhat insane, Finn shows up." He chuckled and squeezed her hand in good bye before he went out into the kitchen again where Logan and Rory were saying their own good nights. Something that involved a lot of touching and tongue. He looked at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe I should just carry Kiera back to the living room so you two can get a room."

Logan chuckled. "Maybe you should." Rory giggled and punched him in the chest. "No, that will be quite enough of that mister. You're not getting laid in my mother's house."

"What? She doesn't know we have sex?"

"Of course she does. But that doesn't mean she wants to hear it. The walls are pretty thin in this house."

"Damn, I thought you meant that I can make you scream like no one else has."

"That's true as well but it's beside the point." Rory leaned in to kiss him again.

"Alright, I think I should leave now. This conversation is beginning to freak ME out." Finn said and left the kitchen. Loralai had made temporary beds in the living room for the guys as they really didn't want to drive back to Hartford in the middle of the night. He lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him. It was the same blanket that Kiera had used earlier in the evening and it still smelled slightly from her perfume.

The next morning they all had breakfast at Luke's before Kiera and Loralai left for the inn.

"So, what are you doing today Ace?" Logan asked as he brought her her second cup of coffee.

"Oh I'm going to help Andrew sort through a whole mountain of books. See, this old lady in town died and she donated all of her books to Andrew's book shop. Turns out she had like a house full of books. It is a mountain, literary. What about you? What's on the mischief-agenda for today?"

"No mischief, we're just meeting up with Colin down at the marina."

"Right. The sailing trip. How long will you be out?"

"A couple of days, four at the most. Might be shorter if Finn gets sea-sick again."

"Hey! I didn't get sea-sick. It was food poisoning and you know it." Finn said, sounding offended.

"Whatever man." Logan said and ducked when Finn took a swing at his head. "And after that I have to go away on a short trip with my dear dad. So we won't be able to see each other until next weekend."

"For the send off party." Rory nodded. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll have to manage without you."

"Can you please go somewhere else if you're going to start making out again. It really is too early in the morning." Finn complained.

"It's ten!" Rory replied.

"Like I said; too early."

"I thought this whole 'anything that happens before two in the afternoon is too early' was just a hang over thing." Rory said.

"No, it's pretty much a constant. In fact, the only time that I haven't thought it was to early was that morning in New York."


	13. the ex and the next

Chapter 13. The ex and the next

The days rolled by at a pretty comfortable rate. Kiera finished up the book keeping for the inn. Something that got her many praises and the undying devotion of one really grateful Loralai Gilmore. Rory and Andrew were making steady process through The Mountain of Really Weird Books as they came to call it.

The day before the send off party Kiera convinced Rory to go to Hartford with her to do some shopping. "Come on. It'll be my treat!" was the only statement needed.

The night of the party the two girls drove to Hartford to meet up with the others for drinks at the Huntzberger mansion before they went out. Rory drove while Kiera was talking on the cell phone. She was pissed off and so was the person on the other end; James.

"We're here." Rory whispered as she pulled up on the drive way. Kiera put her hand up to signal that she would be with her in a minute. Rory rolled her eyes and decided to leave her some privacy. The last thing she heard as she gave Kiera the keys so she could lock the doors was "NO! That is unacceptable James, and you know it. What do you mean? This is business, so excuse me if I'm 'using my business-voice'."

Rory rang the doorbell and Logan opened the door.

"Hey Ace. Come on in." he said and kissed her. "Where's Kiera?"

"In the car. She's on the phone. James called."

"He had to call tonight, of all nights? Should we wait for her?"

"No, she'll be in when she's ready. Oh wait, here she comes."

Kiera was indeed getting out of the car and locking the doors. She was still on the phone though. She walked up to the house, talking animatedly. "I don't care anymore. Send him the pictures. I know. I really didn't want to be a bitch, but he's taking this too far. It is my furniture for crying out loud. And I'm going to need some of it when I move this fall. NO! No, we're not pressing charges. I'm not that much of a bitch, yet. Maybe his lawyers will make him see reason if we threaten to take the whole thing to court. Yes. Ok. Thank you, Mr. Baines. Bye. Hi! God, your tanned." Kiera finished her call and greeted Logan in pretty much the same breath.

"Thanks. Come in. Talking to the lawyers?"

"Yes. I really didn't want to do this, but he's not leaving me much choice. Stupid bastard."

Rory and Kiera left their coats with the maid and followed Logan into the parlour where the others sat, drinks in hand and all with a good mood.

"Ah, two more gorgeous ladies to brighten our night!" Colin said as he saw them enter.

"Introductions…I think everybody knows everybody except… Kiera, this is Julia and Rosemary. Girls, Kiera - the guest of honor."

"Ah, so you are the one who've turned our dear Finn's head inside out." Rosemary said and got up to shake hands with Kiera.

"Um, yeah. And I'm guessing so are you." Kiera smiled as she noticed the beautiful girl's dark red hair. "And Julia, you're the one who doesn't believe in eating solid food, right?" Kiera turned to the blonde. She smiled and took Kiera's hand. "That's right!"

"So, what would you ladies like to drink? Choose your poison." Finn said and indicated the well-stocked bar.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." Rory said and got her order instantly.

"Can you do that vodka thing you made in New York?" Kiera asked. "I need something strong, I think."

Finn cocked an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

"No, just a bad half an hour, really."

"Been talking to the ex?"

"Yes. Or yelling, more accurately. And then talking to the lawyer who's going to threaten the ex." She received her drink, took a sip and made a grimace. "This really should be classified as poison you know."

"Had a bad break-up?" Julia asked.

"Very. But let's not talk about that. It would totally spoil the mood." Kiera smiled and waived the whole thing away. She did intend to get plastered though. _Good thing I'll be rid of the problem soon 'cause if I'm going to drink everytime he pisses me off, I'll be an alcoholic in a month._

"That's the spirit, love. Let's drink the buggar away." Finn said and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Kir, be my drinking-buddy tonight."

"Why I do believe that is the appropriate course of action, dear Finn." Kiera replied and clinked her glass to his.

"No no. Bad idea! Remember last time you took the 'appropriate course of action'?" Rory asked.

"Is this about the lake incident again? 'Cause that was only a slight miscalculation on my part. I failed to count in all the options and variables, and I blame it all on insufficient information."

"Wow! You really like big words when you're drinking, don't you?"

Kiera just laughed. "Maybe I do."

"Ok. Should we get going then?" Logan suggested. "Places to be, people to see."

"What people? Are we expecting more friends?" Kiera whispered to Rory.

"He means the bar-men." Rory whispered back then added aloud "Yes, babe, let's go! Bring out the Frank!"

The music was high and so was the spirit at the second club they hit. Rory and Kiera had just left the dancefloor to get something to drink when they were joined by Julia and Rosemary.

"So why bungee-jumping?" Julia asked Kiera and fluttered her eyelashes to get the bartenders attention. Kiera shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw this travelling-program when I was ten. They were travelling the world, looking for the best jump out there. I decided right then and there that I would do that sometime. Now seemed to be the right time."

"You do know it's addictive, right? I had this boyfriend who turned into a complete adrenalin junkie. If he didn't get to jump at least every six months, he would get very testy."

"Seems like a good high if it will last you six months. Tell me any other drug that can do that!" Finn joined them. "Are you getting your drink, love?" he added to Kiera who nodded in reply.

"Yes! And as soon as I get it we'll go right back to dancing." She said at pretty much the same time as her drink was set before her. She took a sip and offered the glass to Finn. "Try it! Tastes like strawberries and cream." Finn took a sip and made a face.

"You can't taste the booze!" he complained.

"No, that's exactly the point!"

"What's the point in drinking booze if you can't taste it?"

"I can't believe you just implied that any form of alcohol consumption would be pointless!" Kiera said and burst out laughing when she saw the horrified look on his face.

"That's not at ALL what I meant!"

"I'm just kidding! And the point, dear, would be that this way I can get drunk and have 'absolutely no idea how that happened!'"

Finn grinned at her. "I think I'll stick to vodka and scotch."

"Together?"

"If need be…" Finn picked up his glass, took Kiera's hand and pulled her with him back out on the dancefloor.

"I need some air!" Kiera shouted in his ear fifteen minutes later. "The floor. Moving."

She stumbled away from the dancefloor and out onto the balcony. It was close to empty. She heard someone behind her and turned to find that Finn had followed her.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah. I just need some air. I think this might be the drunkest I've been in a very long time." She said and leaned heavily against the wall. Finn walked over to her and caressed her arm.

"Are you kidding? You're not nearly as soused as you were at the benefit in New York. Then come to think of it, neither am I. Wonder why that is…"

"Probably the dancing. It keeps you from downing your drinks at your normal pace." Kiera smirked. A gust of chilly night air blew across the balcony and she shivered. It was Finn's turn to smirk.

"You're cold. I like that. It gives me an excuse to put my arms around you again." He said and proceeded to do just that.

"Thanks." Kiera said and snuggled into his embrace. Her arms were folded between them and she put her head on his shoulder. "You know, I give up." She said. She kept her head against his chest and didn't see the confused look on his face. He didn't say anything.

"It's clear that I can't control this thing, however much I would like to. You make me feel…something. I can't put my finger on what it is. Sometimes, like now, it's comfort. I feel safe. Sometimes it's plain lust and other times it's raging madness because your so annoying with the way you've snaked into my brain." She smiled and looked up at him and saw that he was grinning too. "Bottom line is; let's do this. Let's start dating, Finn style."

He squeezed her tighter and looked down into her beautiful eyes. "I'm glad you have finally decided to see reason." His condescending tone annoyed her to no end and she tried to punch him in the chest, but unfortunately her arms were still trapped between their bodies. Her attempt wasn't lost on him though. He chuckled but didn't loosen his grip. Instead he bent his head and captured her pouting lips with his. The kiss was sweet and tender. Kiera loved the feeling of his soft lips against hers and realised just how much she had missed this. She wanted more, so when he didn't move it along, she did. She parted her lips a little and let her tongue graze his upper lip until he let her into his mouth. He tasted a little smoky still from the whiskey he'd had earlier. He demanded the control again and the kiss turned passionate. He bit her lower lip and got a lustfilled moan for his efforts. Her arms snaked up around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. He hugged her even tighter and she started to feel her body humming. Their bodies were practically melded together and she felt him move his hips against hers.

"Ooops! Sorry! We clearly interrupted." Came a cheerful voice from behind them. Kiera jumped, but she was held so tight that it didn't result in much movement at all except a little thrust of her lower body against Finn's, a movement that made him bite his lip to stop a groan escaping his mouth. He turned his head to see who had so rudely interrupted and was met by Julia's and Rosemary's giggling faces.

"It's ok." Kiera said.

"No it fucking isn't." Finn murmured. Their new company seemed unfazed though.

"We're moving on to SE7EN." Julia said. "Logan said that you have to come. He's afraid you will get into trouble if left alone too long."

Kiera giggled. "He's probably right about that. We'll be in in a minute." The two girls danced away again. Kiera turned back to Finn.

"Soo…" she said.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Absolutely spiffy."

"We should probably get back." She giggled.

"I guess. Don't want to."

"We'll continue this another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"That's only a threat when the person hasn't willingly offered."

"You might change your mind."

"Nope. Not again. My mind is made up."

"Good to know. Then we'll continue this another time." He consented and gave her a light kiss before letting go of her. She took his hand and took the lead back into the club where their friends were waiting, jackets in hand and ready to move on to the next place. Places to be, people to see.

A/N. good evening all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is still pretty tame. It will change. Read and review please!


	14. send off

A/N. Update! this is a long one but I couldn't just cut it in the middle. hope you enjoy and review even if you didn't. there might be a little too much talking in some passages but I liked it, because it ties back to Kiera's and Rory's "history" at Chilton.

WARNING! sexual content.

Chapter 14. Send off

Kiera put her bag in the back of Rory's car and closed the door.

"Are you sure that you don't mind driving me? 'Cause I could always get a cab and stay at the airport hotel." She said to her friend who had already taken place in the car.

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind! We'll stay at the Huntzberger's, have a nice dinner with Logan and Finn tonight and I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow. They live like fifteen minutes away! Piece of cake. Besides, there is no way that I'm going to let you leave without making sure that you have appropriate in-flight snacks with you."

"Ok. Let's go then." Kiera turned to Lorelai. "Thanks for everything this summer, Lorelai. The job, place to live. It's been a blast."

Lorelai hugged her. Over the summer she had come to think of this girl as her own daughter.

"You' re welcome to this house anytime babe. I mean it. If Yale becomes too much and you just need to get away for a night; come here, come home."

Kiera smiled at her. She was so grateful for everything this amazing woman had done for her. She loved her own mother, but she couldn't help to sometimes envy Rory for the kind of upbringing she'd had.

"Good thing." She concluded. "Since all my stuff's still here. I'll come to get it before school starts."

"Have a good trip, hon. And remember not to jump until you have the cord strapped around your ankles."

"Will do." Kiera laughed and got in the car.

"Bye mom. I'll be back day after tomorrow." Rory waved to her mother as they drove away.

At the Huntzberger mansion there was obviously something going on. There were delivery trucks parked everywhere and people in uniforms running around in a frenzy.

"Wow! What is going on here?" Rory asked as she parked the car in the driveway. Logan was coming down the steps.

"Hey Ace. Welcome to the craziness. Let's get out of their way a.s.a.p." he said, kissed his girlfriend, hugged Kiera and reached into the car to grab her bags.

"What on earth is going on here?" Rory asked again.

"The DAR summer meeting. Big event. Your grandmother is around here somewhere if you want to say hi."

Rory crinkled her nose. "Later maybe. If the preparations are going the way I'm guessing, my grandmother is probably not a very nice person to be around right now."

"You know them too well. We have all fled the field. Colin, Finn and Steph are down at the poolhouse. We'll go there as soon as we have your bags put away." Logan started towards the stairs with the two girls right behind him.

Five minutes later they were down at the poolhouse. Stephanie jumped up to greet them.

"Finally some sensible company! These two have been whining for two hours solid about being run out of the house."

"Well, I can see how that happened. It's crazy up there!" Rory said and sat down on Logan's lap.

"Yeah. Did you see your grandmother, Gilmore?" Colin asked.

"No. I opted not to."

"Good choice, love. The woman is mad. Raving mad, I tell you." Finn complained and took a sip from his glass, which probably didn't contain water. Kiera rolled her eyes.

"Are you drinking? Before two? On a Tuesday?" she questioned and sat down next to him on the mat.

"Don't start with me, love. It's been a rough day. The ladies are completely crazy. Nut-jobs the lot of them."

"Well, you could have just stayed out of the way." Stephanie remarked. "But no, you had to be Finn- constant annoyance and troublemaker." Finn shot her a dark glare and turned to Kiera.

"Never mind. But now that you are finally here, my day is looking up. So I won't need this anymore." He handed the glass to Colin.

"My god! Ms. Wyndam, I believe you are a miracle worker." Colin jested and put the glass on the counter. Kiera smirked at Finn.

"I do have my ways." She said. Finn snorted in protest, which only made Kiera's smirk grow wider. "Like for example: I think this young man is well aware that if he ticks me off my offer to 'continue this another time' will not be fulfilled for another couple of weeks at least."

Finn's eyes grew wider and Kiera honestly couldn't tell if the horror was faked or genuine. Colin shook his head. "Please, spare me the details of what that actually meant."

The six friends spent the afternoon in the poolhouse, playing videogames and poker. It became pretty clear to Finn and Kiera, and to the rest, that they weren't exactly looking forward to not seeing each other at all for two weeks. The touches, the looks, the tension was practically sparking between them and they both knew where this was headed, even tough they tried not to think about it too much. Basically because it was torture to actually think about what could happen without being able to do something about it right then and there.

As the clock approached six thirty Rory's tummy started to grumble.

"So, about dinner; are we eating with your parents or..?" she asked her boyfriend as he smiled and stroked his hand over her growling abdomen.

"No. I'm not putting you through that again babe. We're going to the pub. Intimate, excellent food and we don't have to dress up. Are we all as hungry as Ace?"

"Starving mate." Finn mumbled, his eyes still fixed on Kiera as she was braiding her hair to keep it out of way when she was playing pool. Logan grinned.

"Yes, but I was talking about food." He clarified. Finn snapped out of his thoughts.

"So was I. Sort of." He added when he noticed Logan's cocked eyebrow. "Let's go get something to eat." He continued and started for the door before Logan could respond. It was troubling to him that she could do something as common as braiding her hair and still make him think only about how he would release those silky smooth locks as he laid her down on his bed and how it would fan out over the pillows, or tumble down her back as she was on top of him. _Snap out of if man!_ He reprimanded himself and shook his head to get the image out. It lingered. _All in good time._ He told himself as he picked up the keys to his Cadillac Escalade.

They had a great dinner. Stephanie and Rory were telling Kiera all of the wild stories about the guys that they had already heard and Kiera hadn't. At some points she couldn't really believe what she was hearing but since the guys weren't denying it, but affirming it, she had to take their word for it. Of course, the girls had some stories of their own. Rory had a really good time revealing some of Kiera's naughtier moments from their high school days.

"Oh, come on. You can't have been that bad. You're an ambitious, hardworking career woman." Colin said disbelievingly. Kiera sent him a wicked smile.

"Well, I might not be in the same league as you boys but I've done my fair share of damage."

Logan shook his head and Finn just raised his eyebrow at her.

"What! It's not that hard to believe, is it? Teenager away from home on her own for the first time. I had to test the boundaries."

"You really did." Rory said. "I think you probably saw the inside of headmaster Charleston's office more than Paris and Tristan put together."

Kiera made a face.

"O, that might be pushing it. If you had said Paris, Madeleine and Louise I wouldn't have protested, but Tristan? I don't know."

"Who's Tristan?" Finn wanted to know. Kiera got a nostalgic look in her eyes that Finn could easily read. This was the guy.

"Tristan DuGrey. Chilton Academy's resident ladies-man and all around bad ass."

"He was your first." Finn stated. Kiera nodded.

"He was. Could have been Rory's too if she'd let him. And she wouldn't have been disapointed. But she was a good girl."

"I was with Dean!" Rory reminded her.

"Yeah, there was that. And then of course, it didn't help that he managed to get himself shipped off to military school. God I missed him. Do you know what happened to him?" Kiera asked Rory. She shook her head.

"No. I haven't heard a word from him in ages."

"Did you say DuGrey?" Logan asked. The girls nodded. _Of course. They are both Hartford socialite, they should at least know of each other._ Rory thought.

"He got married."

"WHAT!" both girls shouted at the same time.

"Yeah. Arranged marriage, but he seems happy enough. Lives in Boston, I think."

"Tristan happily married. Who would have thought?" Kiera mused.

"Well I'm pretty happy about it." Logan said. "At least I don't have to worry that he will one day come after Ace."

"Damn right." Finn agreed and received a funny look from both Colin and Kiera. Kiera's probably originating from the fact that he had just put his hand on her thigh in a rather possessive manner. Rory and Logan had started a prep school vs. boarding school discussion but Kiera wasn't paying attention. 1) the subject wasn't that interesting, and 2) Finn had locked his gaze to hers and under the table his hand was moving up her thigh until his fingers was pressing against her core. He moved his fingers slowly back and forth over her denim clad crotch and watched as her eyes grew wider and her pupils dilated. 'Stop it.' She mouthed, but he just shook his head slowly and smiled the most beautiful, wicked smile she had ever seen. He moved his mouth close to her ear.

"Make me stop." He whispered. His hot breath against her skin sent little currents of lust coursing through her body. She didn't want him to stop, but if she didn't stop him now…She put her hand on his and forcibly removed it.

"All in good time." She whispered in his ear, an echo of what he had told himself earlier. He felt his heart beat quicken and his blood rushing through his body. He wanted her, now. The waiting was driving them both crazy.

"Kir? Did you hear what I just said?" Rory asked. She was smiling, obviously aware what had just transpired between her friend and the beautiful Aussie sitting next to her.

"Not a word." Kiera confessed. Her eyes were a little glazed over and she seemed a million miles away. Finn got up from the table, grabbed Kiera's hand and pulled her with him.

"We're leaving. See you tomorrow." He informed the four at the table.

"Wait! What? Finn, you have the only car!" Colin called after him as he and Kiera made their way out of the pub.

"Call a cab!"

"Leave it man." Logan chuckled. "He's gone."

Out in the parking lot Kiera could finally start to think clearly again.

"Finn! Stop! That was very rude. We can't just leave like this. I didn't say goodbye to Colin and Steph."

"Write them a letter." Finn responded and opened the car door to let Kiera in. She got in the car but looked like she was about to protest again.

"Look! Love, please don't do this to me. I can't take it anymore. I'm taking you home and to my bed right now or I'm going to lose my mind."

Kiera smiled a sensual smile.

"Who says I won't make you lose your mind in bed?" she asked and kissed him, a kiss that showed him beyond any doubt that she was very serious.

They walked up the stairs and into Finn's room. They were caressing each other and kissing as they went but it wasn't like last time. It wasn't frenzied and rushed. Instead they took their time and learned to know each other's bodies. He pushed her down on the bed and lay down next to her. His fingers traced a path from her neck to her collarbone and down her upper body until finally he reached the hem of her shirt and moved beneath it. She played with his hair, let her fingers get tangled in it and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Her tongue was massaging his, mimicking the moves and pressure his right hand was currently putting on her breast. She broke the kiss first.

"There's too much clothes here." She said, slightly out of breath. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say love." He sat up and pulled her with him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Then he removed his own as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She removed it and made to lie down again.

"Wait." He whispered and grabbed her wrist. _God, she is beautiful._ He thought as he drank in the whole picture of her naked upper body. She was frowning though.

"What?" she asked him. She was feeling a little self-conscious sitting half naked in front of him. He smiled and put a hand around her neck.

"There's something I've been itching to do all night." He said and reached for the band that was holding her braid together. He pulled it out and ran his fingers through her hair, watching as the beautiful locks cascaded down her back and framed her face. He leaned in to kiss her and they lay down again. His hands picked up their earlier ministrations, massaging her breast and her abdomen while he was kissing her with more and more fire.

Her hands roamed over his naked back. She couldn't believe how good this felt. She remembered that their last time had been good, great even, but she was actually a little fuzzy on the details leading up to 'the main event'. She did rememberthat he had made her come with his beautiful, clever hands and the memory made her hips arch up to seek his touch and his body. Her moan made his blood rush. Not to his head though, no, that part on his anatomy was starting to feel pretty devoid of both blood and though.

"Kiera. Tell me what you want." He sighed as his hand started to unbutton her jeans and pull the zipper down.

"I want you to touch me." She moaned. He kissed her as he moved his hand down and started tracing circles on the soft fabric of her panties. His kisses moved down her neck and chest and soon his lips closed around a nipple and suckled it into his mouth. Kiera arched her back, trying to get closer to him, trying to get away from the sweet torture he was putting her through. Suddenly he sat up again. She groaned in protest. He smiled down at her.

"Don't pout, love. I'm just going to do something about the clothing situation." He said as he scooted down and grabbed her jeans and pulled them off her. Then he did the same with her panties. She shivered. Without his body to keep her warm the room was actually pretty chilly.

"Get under the covers." He said as he got off the bed and went over to his closet. She did as he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He held up a foil wrapper and came back to the bed.

"Safe sex, babe. The very best kind." He placed the condom on the nightstand, removed his clothes and joined her in bed. Like there had never been a pause, his hands went back to their earlier task. She gave a soft moan as her eyes glazed over again and her hips arched to meet his hand. He felt himself grow harder. He found it amazing that her reactions to him and her fingers exploring his back, his chest and his abs where all it took for him to get this hard.

"That is very frustrating you know." She sighed.

"What is?"

"That on and off thing you do. It's very…frustrating."

"Gets you all hot and bothered, does it?" he teased and moved his thumb over her clit. She moaned louder and nodded her head. Her eyes closed as the feelings washed over her.

"That is kinda the point." He confessed and bit her lightly on the jaw before slipping a finger into her wetness.

"Oh Finn!" she cried and lifted her hips. She wanted more. She wanted him inside of her. He slid his finger in and out of her, his thumb all the time rubbing her clit. She felt how close she was and she was still conflicted. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted this to last longer, and she wanted him to release her now. "Please, wait…" she whispered and he obeyed. Her hand moved down his body, and closed around his hot, hard erection. _Such a beautiful body, beautiful man._ She thought as she places butterfly kisses all over his torso. Now it was his turn to moan as she started to stroke him and caress him, playing with pressure and finding his pleasure points. She reached over him for the condom on the nightstand. The feeling of her erected nipples brushing over his chest made him suck in a deep breath and put his hands on those wonderful, warm curves again. She was laying half on top of him and she bent down and kissed him.

"I want you inside of me. Now." She whispered and handed him the condom. He didn't take it. Instead he put his hand around her neck and pulled her down for another hot kiss.

"You do it." He whispered as he broke the kiss. She nodded and ripped the wrapper open. When she was done she straddled him and he put his hands on her hips and guided her down. Finally she felt him inside of her. He thrust up into her and she felt things she couldn't remember ever feeling before. She threw her head back and rode him, light and easy at first and then harder and faster. With that play of pressure and pace they managed to keep each other on the brink for what felt like hours. When they finally couldn't stop themselves anymore, they climaxed together and Kiera shouted out his name before losing herself to the whirlpool in her body. She collapsed on top of him and let him hold her as the spasms subsided.

"I think I broke my promise." She mumbled into his chest. "I think I'm the one who ended up losing my mind."

"Trust me, you fulfilled your promise in a most exquisite manner." He answered and held her closer as she gave a giggle.

"I'm glad to hear it." She purred and slid off him before putting her arms around him and snuggling into his embrace. One of his hands was softly caressing her back in a most comforting manner and she felt safe, fulfilled and completely content. She wished time could stop so that they could stay like this forever, in this moment when their lives were perfect. But she knew it wasn't going to last. Reality has a way of intruding.


	15. meet the parents

A/N Hey guys! Time for an update. Thanks so much for your reviews! They are greatly appriciated! Keep it up!

**Kylie**- will it last or won't it? That's for me to know and you all to find out. Many chapters to go. Just teasing! I can say though that I have a sequel in the making. Might be a one shot.

**Purplemoon and Roween**- you've been a great support from the start. love that you like my story. hope i will never let you down to bad.

And to all the rest that has given me such great reviews: I'm glad you enjoy the story. It has become my baby.

Chapter 15. Meet the parents

The intrusion came in form of an insistent beeping that made it's way through her dream filled sleep and yanked her awake.

"Finn. Kill the alarm clock, please!" she murmured into the pillow. He grunted and pulled her closer to him as he opened his eyes.

"I don't own an alarm clock." He mumbled against her neck.

"Then what is that awful noise?" she complained and suddenly realised that it was her cell phone. In her purse. Over by the door. Far away from the bed. She groaned and made to get up but found herself being held down by Finn's strong arm around her waist.

"Ignore it. It will stop." He said and kissed her shoulder just above her tattoo. Then he started to trace the outlines of the phoenix with his right index-finger. She sighed with content.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." The ringing did in fact stop a few seconds later when the call went to her answering machine. The silence didn't last though. Twenty seconds later it started ringing again. Kiera gave a frustrated growl and again made to get out of bed. Finn again tried to hold her down.

"I have to get it Finn. It could be important." She pulled the covers with her, ignoring Finn's protests, and wrapped it around her as she padded over to her purse.

"Hello?"

"Oh, your awake! Good!"

"Rory? Wha…Why are you calling my cell phone? Aren't you in the same house?"

"Yes. But do you know how far it is from the kitchen to Finn's room? Besides, I didn't want to walk in on something. I just wanted to let you know that we have to leave in an hour, and you should get some breakfast before that."

"This from the girl who considers coffee and pop-tarts a complete meal." Kiera grumbled. Rory giggled.

"True. But luckily I'm not the one cooking in this house. We have a very well set table for you here missy. Just come and get it. And drag Finn with you if he's awake and, you know, mobile."

"Ok. We'll be down in half an hour."

Thirty minutes later Kiera and Finn walked into the dining room to find Rory and Logan cuddling and feeding each other bagels and cream cheese.

"Cut it out you two. It's too much cuteness this early in the morning." Finn said with his usual jaded tone of voice and went over to the side table and poured some coffee for himself and some for Kiera.

"Ahh, you big fraud." Kiera teased. "Considering your own behaviour this morning you should just jump on the cuteness-bandwagon, you know."

He captured her as she walked past him and pulled her into his arms. The spontaneity of the action made Kiera laugh.

"I'm game if you are, love." He said and kissed her neck right under her jawline. Rory and Logan exchanged a surprised glance. They had expected the couple to behave normal and not show any signs of discomfort around each other. After all, they were too good friends by now and had discussed this scenario before hand. They were not, however, expecting this total sense of normalcy and familiarity that Kiera and Finn were showing as they got their breakfast and settled down at the table.

"So, are you all packed?" Rory asked. Kiera nodded and took a sip from her coffee and shuddered.

"Yep. It's all in the entrance hall. There's no sugar in this." She said, indicating her coffee.

"No, that's because that's my cup. Here's yours, sugarplum." Finn said and switched their cups. Kiera nearly choked on her bagel.

"Man, please! I know I said to jump on the cutesie train, but please never call me sugarplum again. It's so not me."

Finn snickered. "No, your right. Sugarplum doesn't suit you. I'll just stick with love and gorgeous." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and ran his fingers up and down, lightly massaging it.

"What's this?" he asked, meaning a spot behind her right ear where one of his fingers was now pressing.

"What? That?" Kiera lifted her own hand to the same place. "Burn scar. You remember when I said no alcohol until we had finished with the curlingiron? I wasn't making it up. You remember, Rory? The great curlingiron debacle before winter formal?"

"Oh god, yes! Did it actually leave a scar?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah. One of the many reasons I have never cut my hair short." Kiera smirked and went to get a second bagel.

"There's one thing I don't get." Logan started. "You have all these crazy stories from high school, but your ex didn't seem like a partying guy. How does that connect?"

"Logan…" Rory started.

"No Rory, it's ok. We can talk about James. See, Logan, like I told you yesterday I was a teenager away from home, aching to test some boundaries. And I did, but all the stories are from my first three semesters at Chilton. Second year, second semester, my aunt in California introduced me to James. His family is from California but he went to prep-school here. He was nice and fun but down to earth. We fell in love, which made my aunt and my parents very happy because he was a calming influence on me. I started to take school and life more seriously. Which is probably why Rory and I became such good friends in the end. Anyways, that wild streak in me has always been there and right now it's probably back on a normal level again. Being away from home made me go overboard, meeting James made me suppress that part of me."

"So even if he hadn't broken the engagement it wouldn't have lasted?" Logan asked. Kiera shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't think about it much. I loved him. I guess, looking back at it now, my greatest fear might have come true. He would have taken my place in Wyndam Enterprises and I would have become a housewife." She shuddered slightly. She knew that many women were happy being 'only' loving mothers and wives but she knew that it wouldn't have been enough for her in the end. One can only suppress one's true nature for so long.

"Ok. Now this subject is beginning to bum me out. New topic please!" she said and got a sympathetic kiss on the cheek from Finn, who nodded and agreed. "New topic."

"Actually, I think I have just the thing." Rory said. "Logan?" Logan got up and went to retrieve something from the kitchen.

"We all got you something. A birthday present, but you have to open it now." Logan said and handed Kiera the gift wrapped box.

"For me? You got me a present? That's so sweet!" she sounded both surprised and thrilled as she started to open her present.

"A digital videocamera! Awesome! Thank you guys!" she shrieked and turned the thing over in her hands.

"We really want to be there with you when you jump. This way, you can document the whole thing. See the extra gear there? It's for securing the camera to your head. Happy birthday love." Finn said and kissed her again. Kiera gave a laugh.

"Seriously? I'm supposed to jump with this?"

"Yeah. We want to see the whole thing." Rory said. "Happy birthday Kir." She went over to hug her friend. Logan did the same and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday Kiera. I'm so glad to have met you."

"Thank you guys so much! This is awesome." Kiera immediately started to examine the thing to figure out how to work it.

"The really cool thing is; you hook it up to your computer and then you can just e-mail us the videofiles. So we don't have to wait to see you jump until you come back." Rory said with a beaming smile.

"Ok. What should we do now? Do you want to go through security or should we hand out for a while?" Rory asked as they walked into the airport. Kiera looked around.

"Doesn't seem too crowded. We could just hang out for a while. My plane isn't leaving for two hours."

So they decided to look around the airport and Kiera picked some things up to give her parents. Rory, of course, made good on her promise to make sure that Kiera had all the flight-snacks known to man. Kiera was happy to have her friends with her. Waiting alone in an airport for you flight to board is probably one of the most boring things you could do. With thirty minutes left to take off she had to go through security though.

"Ok you guys. I will e-mail first chance I get. Thank you so much for everything." She said and hugged Rory.

"You'll call from New York, right? Just so we know that your flight is leaving on schedule." Rory said and squeezed her friend tight.

"No worries. Of course I will." She said and gave Logan a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked over to Finn. He had been a little reserved for the last half hour. She couldn't really figure out why. She took his hands and he looked down at them. Her hands looked so small in his_. But they fit perfectly_. She finished the same thought.

"Finn. Thanks for a wonderful night mate." She said, the playfulness glittering in her eyes. He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"I think I should be the one saying thanks, seeing how you did most of the work."

She giggled. "Did not! Well, maybe the first time but then.."

"Alright! You two break it up. This is not a proper place for this conversation." Rory cried and rolled her eyes. "Just say bye all ready."

"Bye love. Call me when you get back." Finn said and kissed her properly. Kiera nodded.

"Yeah. I call when I get back." She agreed and walked over to the security man. She walked through and waved back at her friends before disappearing around the corner.

"And she's gone." Finn stated, sounding rather disappointed. He gave a sigh, shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rory inquired.

"Melissa. I need to get out of this mood." He answered and pushed the speed dial button.

"Her plane hasn't even left yet!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, she's through security so she's out of reach to me. Melissa, darling. How have you been?" he purred into the phone. Rory just rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. Logan laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Some people don't change. And certainly not over night. We just have to accept that Ace."

As soon as Kiera got on the plane from New York to her final destination, Queenstown, she decided to take out her new toy and begin a video diary.

A/N _I know. A/n in the middle is kind of weird. Just wanted to let you know that most of the trip will be kind of a collage formed from her videodiary. The scene will change between Kiera shooting it and her friends watching it back in Hartford._

Kiera held the camera up in front of her.

"Hey guys. So I decided to not only film the jump but to make this kind of a video diary. As you can see, I have found my seat. Love business-class! I have also slipped into something a bit more comfortable. This is the secret behind my huge carry on. Any cosmo-girl knows that when on long flights; hydrate and wear comfortable clothes. Use no make-up, cause it will dry your skin and, for me, always braid the locks or they will be a mess when you wake up. Not so glam but hey, I don't see Orlando around, do you?"

"What is she talking about? She looks just like she does with make-up." Logan exclaimed and waved his hand at the screen.

"I know. She's very good at the 'natural make-up' thing, isn't she? And she's a natural beauty. That helps." Rory agreed and took another potatochip. They had received an hour of video and had decided that they needed to make it a mini movie night.

"I hate it when she braids her hair!" Finn exclaimed sounding very frustrated.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"Because it makes me think about releasing it and how it looks tumbling down her back. It makes my fingers itch!" He answered rubbing his fingers.

"I think it makes other parts of your anatomy itch as well." Colin stated.

"Colin! Take that picture out of my head!" Rory said and turned back to the screen.

Kiera got of the plane, collected her luggage from customs and was met by her ecstatic parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad! It's so good to see you." She greeted her parents and gave herself to the homey feeling that overcame her as they pulled her into their arms.

"We've missed you sweets. Are you good? Let's have a look at you. You look happy!"

"I am happy! I love Connecticut and I'm really happy with my life right now. And of course I'm happy to finally be here."

In the car on the way to the hotel, Kiera pulled out the videocamera again.

"Ok. So we are now on our way to the hotel. I'd like you all to meet my parents. This is my dad, Alexander Wyndam. Dad, say hi to my friends back in the states." Her father turned in his seat and waved at the camera. He was a handsome man of 50, with greying blond hair and a physic that many men in their 30s envied him.

"Hi Connecticut. How are you? Hey, thanks for taking care of our little girl."

"Yeah, yeah. And this beauty driving is my mom, Ava Pryce-Wyndam." Kiera reached up in front to get a good shot of her mother. She too was a blond and while she was by birth and life a socialite, she didn't have that snobbish look that so many of them developed. Her beauty came from the delicate but strong features of her face and the fun-loving sparkle in her green eyes, Kiera's eyes.

"Hi guys. Like my husband said; thanks for taking care of Tigger. Now, I have to concentrate on driving. The drivers here are a little insane." Kiera turned the camera back to herself.

"Which is why mom is driving. Dad is a terrible driver. I guess that's what you get from basically being born in the back of a limousine. I'm pretty sure he was conceived in one."

"Hey!" came her fathers protest. Kiera grinned.

"So, now that you have seen my parents I'm guessing at least Rory and the girls are wondering 'were did that red hair come from?' Yeah, we don't know. Big mystery, no one in my family is a red head. Maybe they switched me at the hospital. I guess I came out on the winning side in that case."

"For the umphtieth time, we did not grab the wrong kid from the hospital! You have my eyes and your father's temper so we're pretty sure about that." Her mother protested from the driverseat.

"Yeah, they've been telling me that since I was four. I still wonder though…Na, I'm just kidding. Oh, here's our hotel now. Ok, so tomorrow we're going sight-seeing. If we see anything that might interest you, you will see it too. Otherwise I'll see you on Friday when I'm going to jump! Ah, I'm so excited! Now I'm going to…not call Rory, cause with the time difference I would probably wake you up, or maybe interrupt something… so I'll call you tomorrow. Ta, ta f n."

"She's got good instincts. She would have interrupted." Rory stated and pushed the stop button on the computer.

"Tigger?" Finn asked in disbelief. "Her parents call her Tigger?"

"I actually hadn't heard that before either." Rory said. "Suites her though, don't you think?"

"Yes it does. I just can't believe I didn't come up with it myself."

"Well, when was the last time you watched Winnie the Pooh?" Logan asked.

"Good point. Wasn't there more footage?"

"Yes. About, um, twenty minutes. I guess it's from cool places around the island. If I know Kiera it's probably from at least three different locations where they shot 'Lord of the Rings'." Rory said and pushed play again. Sure enough, the next twenty minutes was a display of beautiful nature scenery and movie shot locations.

"She really likes 'Lord of the Rings', doesn't she?" Colin remarked. Rory nodded.

"Don't even get her started, cause she can discuss Tolkien for hours. And not just 'Lord of the Rings'. No, she's read the Hobbit, Silmarillion, the Book of Lost Tales part 1 **and** 2 and Tales from Middle-earth. She's a freak. Worse than a Trekkie."

"I knew she couldn't be perfect all the way through. It's not normal." Colin said.

"So, it's more normal to be a freak than to be perfect?"

"Exactly!"

"I actually like that logic, even if it's not really, you know, logical."

A/N Ok, so crappie ending to this chapter but I had to cut it somewhere. It's long as it is. At least by my standards. Kind of a waste of space also but I wanted you to meet her parents and I had to get her to New Zeeland. Don't worry, next update won't be to long. I hope…


	16. jumping off a bridge

A/N. Update. Starts out with a point but ends up a filler chapter. Sorry about that.

By the by: I watched a rerun of 'we got ourselves a Pippi-virgin' yesterday and just wanted to share this little bit of info about myself; you know the medieval city wall showing on the movie screen as Pippi starts? That's the city wall of Visby on the island Gotland. That happens to be the island and the city where I was born and raised. How freaky is it to watch that on a TV-show from the U.S.?

Chapter 16. Jumping off a bridge and partying with Kiwis.

Friday came with perfect weather. Kiera woke up with butterflies in her stomach. _This is the day!_ Three hours later she found herself on a bridge suspended very high up in the air. The videocamera was mounted to her head.

"Ok. So, we're finally here. I have to admit right now; I'm scared as hell." She leaned over the rail and turned the camera around. "As you can see we are very high up in the air. Way down there you can maybe see a person. That's Josh Troy. He's the one who's going to make sure that I get back on the ground. And this" she turned the camera on the good-looking man standing beside her "this is Brennan Troy, his brother. He's the one who's going to make sure I don't die when I get down there. Brennan say hi to my friends in the states."

The blond man smiled at the camera. He was the typical out-doorsy type, with a body shaped for and by rock-climbing and various extreme sports. He was also completely taken in with the vivacious red head standing in front of him.

"Hey US. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend." He said and shot off a sexy grin.

"Yeah, sure you will!" Finn hissed. Rory smiled to herself. It was actually kind of fun to see how Finn reacted to this blatant display of flirting.

"So this is going to be fun, right? Cause let me tell you, right now I'm re-evaluating the whole thing." Kiera said as the stood on the platform with the cord strapped to her ankles. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she felt like she couldn't draw a breath properly.

"Trust me, it'll be one of the best things you ever do. The rush, it's like nothing else and there's only one thing that feels better." Brennan assured her and gave her arm a little sqeeze.

"O yeah. And what's that?" Kiera asked. He grinned.

"Really great sex, it's the only thing that can make you feel more alive. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Kiera said and looked straight into the camera. "Here it goes."

And then she fell. The feeling was…indescribable. The speed with which she fell was breath-taking and still she felt like she had time to think a million thoughts. She could hear herself let out a cry of thrill and elation and yet couldn't remember her mouth opening. The snap-back when the cord had reached its full length was brutal, she saw the ground disappearing and a second later it came rushing back at her again. The feeling didn't stop, didn't subside. The thrill was so intense, so amazing. She didn't want to come back to the ground. Finally she had to. Josh wheeled her in and caught her. He helped her get her feet and the ground and caught her as her legs gave out.

"Wow. That was amazing!" she laughed. She was out of breath and the adrenalin was coursing through her body like crazy. "I mean, what a high! God, I can see how this can be addictive!"

"Yeah, it's great. Only one thing that's better." Josh said as he helped her to her feet.

"I know, your brother told me. Right now though, I have to say it's pretty much a tie." She said and laughed again. "I can't catch my breath! It feels like my heart is jumping out of my chest." She looked into the camera again. "I jumped! I can't believe I jumped! Look, it's reeeaally high up. I want to do it again!" she exclaimed and had another fit of laughter.

"She jumped." Rory stated in disbelief.

"Yes, she did." Logan agreed.

"That was a really high jump." Colin said.

"I can't believe she thinks that's as good as sex. I mean, I understand that it's a great thrill, but still!" Finn said sounding rather offended.

"I guess you just have to outdo yourself next time." Logan answered.

"Oh man! More pictures in my head! Can we please refrain from discussing Kiera's and Finn's sex-life!" Rory cried and threw a pillow at her boyfriend.

Kiera's parents, who had been watching from the ground, rushed over to their daughter.

"O my god! We can't believe you actually jumped. That was amazing, Tigger! Are you alright?" Ava gave her a fierce hug. Kiera started laughing again.

"I'm great! It was fantastic! You should try it sometime, mom. You'd like it."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Great idea, sweets. My ankles would probably break, your father would have a heart-attack and nanna Pryce would disinherit me!"

"Aww. Come on mom! Where's the gutsy babe that is my mother?" Ava smiled and ruffled Kiera's already ruffled hair.

"I'll leave that to you from now on. I have stepped down from the throne."

Brennan stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the group.

"Hey! How are you feeling? Good, huh?" Kiera just nodded and smiled. Her heart rate was beginning to slow but the endorphin-rush lingered.

"I told you. Nothing better in the world." He grinned. They packed up the gear and went back to the Hummer to go back to their 'office' in town. When Kiera had paid and bought a few souvenirs, such as a photo of herself standing on the ledge and one of her just falling of it, she said bye to the brothers and started to walk out to her parents.

"Um, wait!" she suddenly heard behind her.

"Yes?"

"How long are you staying in Queenstown?"

"Couple of days, why?" she said and shrugged her shoulders. Brennan grinned at her.

"Well, if you want a guide to Queenstown nightlife; call us. We're going out tonight, meeting up with some friends at nine to have a bite to eat and then we'll go clubbing. Wanna come?"

Kiera considered the offer and smiled. Her parents were going out with some businesspartners tonight anyways.

"Sure. I'd love to. Where should I meet you?"

"Well do you want to eat? It's this amazing little steak-house, best lamb you'll ever have."

"Sounds good. I'll be there." She said and pushed the door open.

"Great!" Brennan grinned, watching her disappear into the parking lot. His brother shook his head.

"What?"

"Completely unprofessional man!"

"Oh come on. She's hot as hell and only in town for a couple of days. Should I really pass up that opportunity?"

"Unprofessional! And she's here with her parents for crying out loud!"

"Your point?"

"You are unbelievable…" with that Josh collected his things and left the office.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Ava asked with concern as she watched her only daughter get ready for a night on the town.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I have my cellphone, I have money and I'll only drink from closed containers. Promise. I'll be back by two thirty, at the latest. You and dad should go, don't want to be late." Kiera assured her mother and ushered her out of the room. Ava didn't like it but agreed to go. Kiera went back to priming and turned the videocamera back on.

"Hey guys. So here I am, getting ready to go out. I'll tell you, the endorphin-rush still hasn't worn of completely. The Troy brothers offered to be my guide to the Queenstown nightlife so I'm going to meet up with them and their friends to get something to eat in a little bit. And I'm sorry but I'm not bringing you all with me. You'll just have to settle for an oral account when I get back. See ya." She smiled and turned the camera off and was out the door.

"Kiera! Over here!" Brennan waved at her to show her their table. She put on a smile and walked over to the big group around the round table.

"Everyone, this is Kiera Wyndam from Connecticut. She jumped off the bridge today." The introduction got a cheer from the table. "Kiera, this is everyone: Sean, Patrick, Linda, Jules, Graham, Miranda, Peter, Lara and Connor." He pointed out his friend but Kiera knew she would never be able to remember all the names. She sat down between Connor and Brennan and was immediately interrogated about the jump and Connecticut and everything else between the heavens and earth. Only trouble was, Connor's irish accent was so thick she could hardly understand a word he said. She had a blast though and three hours later found herself pleasantly drunk halfway across town, dancing to the latest in hip hop at this club that was so much fun she didn't ever want to leave. It was good, being away from everything, even her friends. She was dancing with Brennan. She knew he was hitting on her, after all, he wasn't very subtle. But that was ok, she was still in control. Besides, was there any harm in a little harmless flirting? The man was fun and handsome and had been nothing but perfectly nice all evening. The music changed and he moved closer to her and pulled her to him. His hands were on her hips and they were grinding to the music. He smelled really good and suddenly Kiera was starting to feel a little foggy and maybe a little aroused by their closeness and dancing. She looked up at him and saw the lust in his darkened eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He lowered his head and before she could make up her mind his lips crashed to her. It felt good. His lips were soft, yet firm and he was obviously a good kisser. She decided to go with it and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue darted out and grazed her lips looking for entrance. He pushed his body into hers and she could feel that she was not the only one aroused. She parted her lips and the kiss got hotter. She was wrong, Brennan wasn't a good kisser, he was an excellent kisser! A small moan escaped her mouth and she could feel his lips tighten as he smiled, obviously aware of the effect he had on her. He broke away.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?" he suggested. She nodded "Ok." They walked off the dance floor and found one of the little alcoves around the other room empty. He sat down on the sofa and pulled her down into his lap. She giggled but was cut short as his lips crashed to hers yet again. This kiss started out hotter than the last and Kiera could feel that familiar burning feeling in her stomach. His hands were caressing her back and waist and soon slipped under her cami to get the feel of her bare, heated skin. Suddenly a switch turned in Kiera's head. Unwanted, unasked for, the image and feel of Finn doing the exact same thing popped into her head. It was like someone had emptied a bucket of cold water over her head. She broke the kiss and stopped him hand. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kiera blushed, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this…" she got up from his lap and started to walk away. He caught her hand.

"Wait! Did I do something? I thought…"

Kiera looked back at him. He really looked confused.

"No, I had a great time. And this was really…nice…God that sounds stupid. It's just…there's someone else."

"I thought you were single."

"I am. I think. I don't know, it's all really messed up. Bottom line is I can't stay here with you while he's in my head. It's just…not right. I'm sorry. Thanks for a great night though and tell your friends bye from me. They have all been super nice. I have to go."

He let go of her and she walked out of the club as quickly as she could and found a cab outside to take her back to her hotel. _Damn it! He really has snaked into my head in every possible way! What do I do now? Have I fallen for him already? I promised myself I wouldn't! It's stupid! I'm sure he didn't waste any time trying to find someone to pass the time with while I was away!_ _Come on, Kir, don't do this to yourself! Man! I guess I have to figure this out when I get back to Hartford. 'til then: could you please get out of my head!_

A/N. Hey guys. Sorry about the extremely late update. Lots and lots of school work to do. It's hard work, law school…. Well, I hope you don't think it sucked too bad…


End file.
